This! Is Who I Want To Be!
by Makaria Lee
Summary: When Tsukiyomi Miki gets transferred into Seiyo Middle School, will her parents origins take control of her life? Or will she have her own, life altering story? Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, Konane.U here with a new story!........Well, actually it's not **_**new**_** new. I wrote this story on quizilla but my account there is no longer usable (I dare not explain) so I've decided after many moons that I would post it on FanFiction! Yay! I'm hoping it'll be as popular here as it was on Quizilla. Here is the main character's profile. And some other stuff as well.**

**Info for 'This?! Is Who I want to be?!' This is a 'Shugo Chara!' story. I don't think it'll be a love story, but you never know. I might change my mind. Anyway this is a future story. As in all the characters have their kids and such. Here are the **_**main**_** couples I'm doing: Ikuto and Amu. Tadase and Rima .Kukai and Utau. Anyway those are the Guardian couples, and Yaya married a famous artist named Akira whom I just made up. **

**Name**: Tsukiyomi Miki.

**Looks**: Mostly blue hair, but side bangs are pink, yellow eyes, sometimes pale sometimes brilliant.

**Age**: 12

**Birthday**: March 23rd

**Character (Exterior)**: Mean, harsh, bully, easily angered

**Character (Real)**: Nice, Shy, quiet, sweet, kind, easily confused

**Bio**: The 'toughest' girl in all her school so far. Almost every grade she's had to transfer just because some dork called her 'pinky' and then she beat them up. As a little kid she would always hide behind her father, Ikuto. Every time she appears at a new school she'd try to be tough, unfortunately Miki is a good actress. Now, thanks her acting skills, where ever she goes she's seen as the 'tough' girl. On her first day at her new school, she finds three eggs under her covers, and her life is changed completely.

**Likes**: Sugar Cookies, Bagels, rice dishes, TV, video games, J-pop music, cats, and raccoons.

**Dislikes**: Sweet bean paste, older brother and sister picking on her, being lied to, blood, needles, being alone in a closed space, dark rooms

**Family**: Tsukiyomi Ikuto (Father), Tsukiyomi Amu (Mother), Tsukiyomi Yoru (Oldest sibling/ brother), Tsukiyomi Ran (Oldest sister), Tsukiyomi Su (Youngest sibling/ sister)

**Shugo Chara**: Ki, Van, Crys

**Chara Change Effect**: Gets the character of a little kid, Becomes a little level-headed, Becomes mature

**Chara Transformation**: Diamond Spirit, ???, ???

**Current School**: Seiyo Middle School

**Other**: She, along with her siblings, are named after 'old friends' from her parents past.

**Phobia**: Large amounts of blood (severe Hemophobia)

* * *

**Name**: Ando Minato

**Looks**: short-ish red hair that spikes a bit in the back, and sapphire blue eyes always brimming with excitement.

**Age**: 13 almost 14

**Birthday**: May 18th

**Character (Exterior)**: Hyper, fun to be around, basically Kukai.

**Character (Real)**: ???

**Bio**: At a young age Minato witnessed his parent's deaths. He was sent to the orphanage a refused to socialize or even attempt to make friends. Then another boy was sent to the orphanage a year later, his name was Daisuke. He couldn't remember his last name, and after Minato found out they were born on the same day, he called Daisuke his twin. Daisuke happily went along with it. Life was normal for the the two 'twins' for a while. When Minato first entered Middle School, he had become the popular. Not being one for attention, he made a wish to become un-popular, and the next morning he found an egg. It soon hatched revealing Gale. Soon after Gale was born, Minato found out he could change regular Heart's Eggs into X-Eggs, and unfortunately, so did the Old Easter.

**Likes**: Sugar cookies, video games, rice dishes, raccoons, pocky, strawberries, grapes.

**Dislikes**: Sweet bean paste, soft bean paste, being picked on, blood, clowns, older kids picking on younger kids, spiders

**Family**: Ando Daisuke (self proclaimed twin brother)

**Shugo Chara**: Gale

**Chara Change Effect**: He becomes shy and hides in the corners.

**Chara Transformation**: ???

**Current School**: Seiyo Middle School

**Other**: Is great friends with Temari and Nagihiko.

**Phobia**: Spiders (Arachnophobia)

* * *

**Name**: Ando Daisuke

**Looks**: Medium black hair (usually pulled back into a low pony tail) and coal black eyes that give off the trusting big brother aura.

**Age**: 13 almost 14

**Birthday**: May 18th

**Character (Exterior)**: Soft, kind, gentle, and a bit shy

**Character (real)**: A little too trusting, kind but still slightly mean, and the big-brother type

**Bio**: He doesn't remember much of his past other than his name. He came to orphanage when he was 7, a year after Minato came. Even though Minato was anti-social, they got along very well. After Minato found out he and Daisuke shared the same birthday, he announced them Twin Brothers, giving Daisuke the last name 'Ando' to use. All was well for a few years, he was just as popular as Minato, though in his own way. One day he wishes he could be like some of the characters in his video games, because all of his friends at school were starting to ignore him and talk about video games. The next day, an egg was on his bed, and it eventually hatched, the character's name was Jin. Daisuke found out something shortly after, but decided to keep it a secret.

**Likes**: Rice dishes, bagels, J-pop, cats, strategic games, plants, animals, science.

**Dislikes**: Being lied to, being picked on, disrespecting plants, animal abuse, pollution, fur coats, and thunder storms.

**Family**: Ando Minato (self proclaimed twin Brother)

**Shugo Chara**: Jin

**Chara Change effect**: Becomes brave, like the main character of a roleplaying video game (In Example: Sora/ kingdom Hearts)

**Chara Transformation**: Black Serenade

**Current School**: Seiyo Middle School

**Other**: He's a bit of an environmentalist, is great friend with Temari and Nagihiko.

**Phobia**: Thunder storms (Brontophobia)

**I'll add Temari, Kiseki, Daichi, Kusu, Ran, Yoru, and perhaps Su later on. Right now these three are my main focus for you readers to know about.**


	2. Chapter 2

I shifted in my bed, and groaned. I always wake up about ten minutes before my mom comes in to wake me. I sat up in bed, turned on my lamp light on, and picked up a book. Manga actually. I was currently reading volume 1 of +Anima. It was about a bunch of outcast kids called +Anima; I picked it out because it sort of....reminded me of myself.  
"Miki-Chan! Time to get up!" My mother knocked on my door. With each knock it got louder.  
"I'm getting up!" I replied, annoyed because I had just gotten to the part where Cooro, Husky, and Senri let Nana join the team. This was actually pretty close to the end.  
I hopped out of bed and got dress into my new Uniform for my 7th school this year. It was a simple white shirt, blue tie, and jean pants.  
I then went down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and jabbed my teeth into its flesh, "I sure hop that's not how you treat your new peers, Miki-Chan." My older brother, Yoru said. Yoru had the same eye color as me, and his hair was same color as mine, but his was _just_ blue. Mine was blue _and_ pink. He was the first born into my family, He's 15.  
"Oh, go jump into a hole will you." I say, muffled by the apple meat currently occupying my mouth.  
"You two are always fighting!" My older sister, Ran, entered the room and ruffled my hair as I swallowed the apple meat. Ran had my mom's hair color, and my father's eye color (Which was strangely different than my and Yoru's, a little darker, and sometimes a little lighter, but never the same). She was the first born into my family. She' 15 just like Yoru, but she's three minutes younger. They weren't wearing there uniforms. Today was a day off at Seiyo High School. It was the closest high school to my house, so it was natural that they went there. _I_, on the other hand, had gone to almost every middle school in the area, except for two. One, of which, I was going to try out today.  
My mother came in the room, her stomach swollen .Yep; I'm not going to be the youngest anymore! The gender was found out a few months earlier, she was going to be named Su. Where my parents found these names I'll never know. Anyway Su was due in a few days, "You guys calm down, Su-chan has ears you know."  
"Sorry Su-chan." The three of us said in unison. Mother giggled.  
"Miki-chan, try not to hurt anyone. I don't know if we have enough money to send you to another school after this one."  
"Hai." I say not actually paying attention.  
"Alright, Amu, should I be the one to take Miki-chan to school?" My dad, Ikuto, came in.  
"Alright."  
"C'mon, Miki-chan." I got my backpack and headed into the garage. Dad got in the car, I followed. About 1 minute later we arrived at the school. "Alright Miki-chan, please try not to get in trouble this time."  
"Alright." I answer. I got out of the car and headed to the school. I heard Dad drive off .I sighed, "Wow, ten seconds and I haven't even thought of someone to punch, I think that's a new record." I said to myself.  
I walked into the building, and found the office with ease. The secretary tells me my classroom. I go in, and hand the teacher a piece of paper, and the bell rings. Kids my age start to come in a take there seats.  
"Class this is..."The teacher said gesturing to me.  
"Tsukiyomi Miki."  
"Alright, please take the seat behind Gackto. Gackto raise your hand. " I searched for Gackto, and sat behind the guy who raised his hand.  
~~~~~FF/LUNCH BREAK~~~~~~~~  
I was setting on a bench, when Gackto, the guy I sit behind, came up to me. "Hey, there, I heard you got kicked out of every school you ever went to."  
I shrugged, "Big deal."  
"Why?"  
"Some idiot disrespected me."  
"Hmmm....that so......,"He smirked. "Pinky?"  
That got me, "What was that?" I say, my face covered in darkness, my body shaking from anger.  
"Hey, Pinky, where's the Brain?" He asked.  
I stood up, raised my hand, and landed it smack down to his chest. He fell to the ground and slid a bit. "Would you like to repeat that?" I ask.  
"Where's the brain?" He said. Now he was referring to _my_ brain. Not the character. By now kids had gathered around to see what was going on. Some kids started to chant 'fight, fight, fight, fight!'  
My foot landed on the guy's chest, "A body without a brain or soul is nothing but a container, and containers need to me disposed of." The force I put on my foot became heavier, Gackto started gasping for breath.  
"Alright, alright, calm down!" The teacher that was on duty came in, "Tsukiyomi-san, do you have anything to say for your self?"  
I sigh, "Where's the principle's office?" The teacher pointed to a certain direction. I walked to the principle's office, and sat down. Apparently the teacher called the principle, and told him what happened, because he was expecting me. A few minutes later Dad came in. I looked away form embarrassment. After Dad talked to the principle, he came out and talked to me." Miki-chan."  
"You're disappointed in me, your going to home school me so I can't harm anyone else......."  
"C'mon, we have to get to your new school."He said.  
"What?"  
"Amu and I were planning on transferring you anyway; this school doesn't have a very high level of education. But don't tell them that. Your going to be going to the school the your mother went to when she was your age, Seiyo Middle School."  
"Then why didn't you just look at the level _before_ sending me here, and getting me band from yet another school!?! That way if I get banned from _this other_ school, I could have come to _this_ school?"  
"Because, your not going to get kicked outta Seiyo. _That's_ why." He said. "Now, c'mon, we've gotta get to your new school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long update wait. My house went black (power outage) for five days, that and I'm transferring the chapters from quizilla which were originally in 2****nd**** POV (Example: You went through the closet looking for your prom dress.) so I have to change that from 2****nd**** to 1****st****. **

Dad and I were in the family car. I started to day dream. My head bounced until I finally starting to go to sleep.  
_Is she the one? The one with three?__  
__She's Amu's girl ,isn't she?__  
__Does that mean we're ready for the next Joker?__  
__I do believe so ,First King__  
_  
I woke up with a jab to the side, "Go get your knew uniform on, it should be laying on your bed.  
"Hai." I said. I opened the door and headed for my room.  
"Yatta! I won again! "I heard Ran scream.  
"You're even better at virtual sports than real live sports, that's not fair. "Yoru complained.  
"To bad for you bro!" Ran started up her victory dance.  
I arrived at my room. I got re-dressed. It was then that I noticed some lumps on my bed, far bigger than regular lumps.  
I gulped.  
I through the covers off, only to find three eggs! One had a dark blue background, crosses intertwined; a rose was featured between them. Another had a background of pink. It featured a pattern. Black Ribbon, Black Ribbon, Black Ribbon, White Ribbon, White, Ribbon, Black Ribbon, and so on through the middle of the Egg. The third Egg's background was brown; it had cat prints throughout the Egg.  
I started to panic. How did I not notice these this morning? Did they come from me? Was it a prank from my siblings?  
"Oi, Miki-chan. Hurry Up." I head Dad coming up the stairs.  
Now I was really panicking. I grabbed the Eggs, and as gently as I could place them in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder.  
I went up to the door and bumped into Dad's chest.  
"Sorry!" I quickly yell still in panic mode.  
He looked at me weirdly for a little while, and then guided me down the stairs.  
On the way down, I noticed that Ran (your older sister) is jumping around screaming that she won.  
_Ran isn't that active_......  
You looked on the couch, Yoru was sleeping! He never sleeps in the middle of the day! He has ADHD, and just yesterday he stopped taking his medication! There's no way he could be asleep!  
~*~*~*~*IKUTO'S POV*~*~*~*~*~  
I saw Miki staring at Ran and Yoru strangle, it then I noticed they had done character change with there Chara, Tess and Jess. Tess belonged to Ran, and Jess belonged to Yoru. It was a while since the last time I saw them do a change with them. But then again I'm barely ever home to see them. I run Easter now, but it's not the same as it was when I was a teenager, now it supports all kinds of miniature things, such as the ice-cream shop down town, or the sushi place two blocks from home, basically things that haven't spread very far out. I also help Kiddy King at the Seiyu Middle, that's right, he's the principle there, it's kind of like a king, right?  
~*~*~*~*~*YOUR POV*~*~*~*~*~  
Before I knew it, I was in the family car again, and headed of to my new NEW school, where ,Mom had gone as a kid, oh joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, I know the last chapter was a bit on the short side, so hopefully this chapter makes up for that. Anyway, we get to meet the Guardians in this chappie! Yes I know, only the Elementary school had Guardians, but let's say that Tsukasa-san thought they needed Guardians in the Middle School, too.**

**IKUTO FANGIRLS GET A TISSUE**

I walked in the front door, "C'mon, Miki-chan. We have to check in with Kiddy King."

"'Kiddy King'?" I ask.

Dad laughed, "He's your principle, and an old friend of mine and your mom's." He said.

Dad and I walked over to the principle's office, I made sure to memorize your way there, just incase.

A woman with long wavy blond hair was at the desk, "Oh, Ikuto-san, is this your other daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, she is. She isn't as easy going as Ran, I'm afraid."

"Humph." I comment.

The woman giggles, "I see. Well. You can go see Tadase now."

Dad took me into the principle's office, "Hello, Ikuto."Said a very handsome looking man, soft red eyes, nice velvet blond hair, he almost looked like a king. "Anyway, her classroom is 101. I'm sure that you can get her there by yourself."

"Betcha anything I can." Dad replied.

"I'm not stupid, Ikuto." He said, looking at him sternly.

Dad scuffed, "Anymore." He smirked.

Dad lead me out of the principle's office after explaining he'd already taken care of the paper work and everything else. It wasn't long until we reached room 101. When we walked in, I noticed a man.....or...was it a woman? Anyway the he/she was had long purplish/black hair, wearing a standard teacher suit thing, "Ah, Bugler Cat-san, this is your other daughter, Miki correct?"

"I told you to just call me Ikuto, Nagihiko." Dad grunted.

"Whatever you say, Bugler Cat-san."

_If this where an anime, Dad would have soooo many anime veins right now_. I giggled to myself.

Dad scoffed, then left," Alright, Miki-chan, I'm Nagihiko Fugisaki. You can just call Fujisaki-sensei sense I'm your teacher, ok." Fujisaki-sensei smiled.

"Okay." I mumble.

"You can sit over there, by Kiseki-kun, alright?" He pointed to boy that a lot like the principle, soft blond (alright it had more of a brownish tint in some places), and beautiful red eyes.

When I sat down he said to me, "Hey, after class I'll show you around. " His voice was so smooth it made me blush.

"S-sure..." I force out. He laughed at my stuttering. I pouted. Apparently I was too busy daydreaming, the bell rang in (what felt like) 10 minutes later.

Kiseki led me outside and showed me where everything was. The gym, the track course, the lunchroom, bathrooms, volleyball court, but the most beautiful room of all, was the Royal Garden, of course I wasn't aloud in it. It was for the Guardians of Seiyo Middle......._only_. But, lucky for me, Kiseki was the King's Chair, and he took me inside. It definitely had the correct name. It _was_ like a Royal Garden, fit only for the finest of Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses (not to mention Aces, Jacks, and Jokers.)  
The roses were the finest red I'd ever seen! Vines were climbing up the side of the glass wall. Violets were accented everywhere. Cosmos were spread through out the Garden. All in All, it had every flower I could think of, in all the right places.

"Oh, wow." I say at the beautiful sight.

"We get that allot." Kiseki chuckled, "I want to introduce you to the other Guardians. This is my older sister, Kusu; she's the Queen's Chair. She's in the 8th grade."

"It's nice to meet you." She bent her head to the left. Kusu resembled the woman at the front desk. Soft curls dangled from her head, but her eyes were red, like Kiseki's.

"You to…" I murmur.

"Over there is the Ace Chair, Temari-chan, she's Fujisaki-sensei's daughter. She's in the 7th grade."

"Pleased to meet you." She replied. She had long purple hair, tied up into a high pony (**Yes, Temari is a **_**real**_** girl.**) And her yellow eyes radiated that she was a good and trustworthy friend.

"That over there is Daichi, my best friend. He's the Jack chair. He's a bit.....hyper."

"Yo! Awesome to meet you!" He came over to me and shook my hand violently. "I'm Daichi. Oh, wait that was already said!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm in the 7th grade! Just like Temari-chan!" His soft brown hair looked good enough to sleep on.....I could almost feel my face begin to heat up, I quickly shook it off.

"Uh-Huh...." I say. " Is that everything you have to show me, Kiseki-kun? If so then I'll-"

"No, no. That's not all. According to the rules of The Guardians Code, we need to check you for something. "Temari interrupted.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. We just need to look in your bag, that's it. Nothing else. "Daichi reassured me.

"All right." I say. I handed them my backpack. Once Temari got a hold of it, it hit me.

_The eggs! Oh, no! I completely forgot! _Before Temari could get a good look inside, I grabbed it back, "I'm sorry! I completely forgot! I gotta get home early! Maybe tomorrow, ok!?" I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the Garden.

"Were there any?" Kiseki asked.

"There were three Eggs in her bag." Temari answered. She had a knack for this; she'd been doing it since the 3rd grade. That's 4 years practice.

"Time for the next Joker." Kusu said, taking a sip of her tea.

"ALRIGHT!" Daichi shouted.

I went to the front of the school, where Dad was supposed to pick me up. I looked to my left, then to my right. No sign of him. I tried to catch my breath, but that was almost impossible.

"Hey, little girl." I looked over to my left, two strange men in black suits were standing a few feet away from me. One was bald and the other's nose was huge, and I mean HUGE!

"What............the......heck do....you want?" I said in-between breaths. I thought I saw Dad's car coming around, _C'mon, let it be Dad, please please_. I begged to an unknown force. Ididn't like these two guys.

"You're Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi's daughter, aren't you?" The bald one (apparently the leader) asked.

"And what if I am?" I asked. The car I thought was Dad's moved on. _Crap! That wasn't him! This is going to get bad!_

"Then we have to take you somewhere." It was when Big-Nose said that that I saw Dad coming around the corner, walking. That's why he was a little late. That was the last thing you saw before a rucksack bag covered mesight.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*Ikuto POV~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~

I decided to walk to pick Miki up today. Needless to say, it was a _horrible_ idea. Once I turned the corner, I saw two men that used to work for the old (evil) Easter, put Miki into a bag. Once you saw this yI broke into a run.

"Yo, Fudo!" The Big-Nose one said.

"What!?" Fudo shouted angrily, Miki was giving him a lot of grief by moving and squirming in the bag.

"It's the girl's pop!" Big-Nose was panicking.

"Shoot!" He said, but much differently.(**I'm trying to keep this at a K+ rating.**)

They both started running, which only made me run faster. They skidded into an alleyway. When I turned into the ally I didn't expect to see what I saw. A knife. A very sharp knife. Not toward Miki, but toward my chest. My eyes went wide; I was only able to slow down a little before it hit me. Pain shot everywhere in my body it could reach. The man holding the knife ran off to join his buddy. The knife didn't hit my heart, but it was close. Very close. I needed to be extremely careful taking it out. No that's not what U needed; I needed my sister-in-law's husband! Ami had grown up and married a doctor. A very talented doctor. They got married on Miki's seventh birthday. She was young, yes, but they loved each other very much. My breath started to get shallow; I reached for my cell phone, my hands already starting to shake. I didn't have much time before I fainted. I clicked 1, and held. It was Amu's speed dial. But I was too late to even say "HELP!!" The last words I heard were, "Hello? Ikuto?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh!" They dropped me, I could feel the bag wither and drop, and suddenly I was free! I stood up, but then I was pushed back down.

"Oh, no you don't little girl."

"The heck do you want with me!?" I screamed.

"You'll see." He snickered. I screamed.

"Fudo shut the girl up." A woman's voice said.

Baldy, or Fudo, walked behind me and covered my mouth with his big sweaty hands. They smelt like cigarette smoke and crap. I winced at the fowl odor. He laughed; he must've stunk up his hands on purpose. I screamed again, but without opening my lips, I don't think I need to say why.

"Yakunan, tie her hands up." The one with the bog-nose can over with a very uncomfortable looking rope, and roughly (more than likely on purpose) tied up my hands, "Now, are you ready to cooperate?" The woman asked.

Fudo released my mouth, "The heck!? I don't even _know_ you!"

"Of course you do!" She walked out into the light, were I could see her. It was Aiko, one of my old (and boy do I mean _old_) babysitters. She quit after I made her made one day.

"Aiko? What're you doing here? What do you want with me?" I struggled with the ropes.

"Your eggs."

"Um…….No thanks, I'd like to have kids someday."

She slapped her forehead, "Not _those _eggs! Your Shugo Chara eggs."

"Shugo what?"

Her eyes twitched, "The three weird eggs you found on your bed this morning." She spoke roughly, as if this was really annoying her.

"What eggs?" Thank the lord Mom and Dad made me take acting lessons! I don't think I could've pulled this off otherwise.

"The ones you found on your bed this morning."

"I didn't find any eggs on my bed this morning." It was true; I found the eggs around noon.

She seemed really annoyed, like she was about to scream, "Fudo!" She yelled, "Get the girls bag."

Fudo laughed and tried to take my bag of my back, but the stupid idiot didn't realize that my hands were still tied, making it impossible to remove my bag from my back. Aiko screamed and cussed, "Open it up and find the da** eggs." I really hate it when adults cuss in front of kids my age.

Fudo zipped my backpack, and I made the biggest mistake in my life, I struggled to stop him.

"So, you _do_ have the eggs."

"No, I just have… important… girl stuff in there." I struggled with the excuse. I wasn't even in that part of my life yet, but it seemed like the best excuse. And it worked too, Fudo immediately back off.

"Idiot! She's lying!" Aiko yelled at the poor man. Fudo apparently didn't want to take a chance and see whether I was lying or not, Aiko stomped over, pushed Fudo away, and opened my bag herself. I struggled again, but I could already feel her hand searching for the eggs in bag.

"Ah, ha!" She exclaimed. She stood up, and put the eggs in my face, "If these really aren't yours, then you won't mind my taking them."

"No! Don't! Those are mine, give them back!" I yelled.

"But I thought you said-" She started looking at the eggs herself, analyzing them. It made me sick.

"The heck with what I said! Those are MINE!" I exclaimed. Aiko screamed, a white light suddenly burst through the room. I heard two things fall the floor.

"Miki-chan, Get up!" A little voice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"No time for explanations! CHARA CHANGE~!" The little voice shouted out. Suddenly, I felt…..hyper, like a little five year old, or maybe like a puppy or kitten. I felt something in my hair, and something coming out of (what I hoped was) my tail-bone.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Aiko yelled. Fudo and Yakunan were still rubbing their eyes from the blindness by the time I reached the window. I don't even how I got up there myself, it just…happened. I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I punched through it. Surprisingly it worked. I managed to escape with my eggs, just barely escaping who knows what horrible future. But I felt like something was still incomplete, like someone was hurt because of me.

~~~~~~~~ELSE WHERE~~~~~~~~~

"Ran! Hurry up!" Yoru yelled.

"This is troublesome!" Yoru's little sister moaned.

"Why don't you Chara Change?"

"Because that's a waste of energy."

"Sense when do you care about energy?"

"Sense I learned that the less energy I have, the more troublesome everything turns into."

"That'll be 15.47." The check-out lady said. In response, Ran gave her a twenty dollar bill and took the $4.53 the lady gave her. Yoru picked up two grocery bags, and Ran picked up the other three, "Thank you, and come again!"

"Sure thing, lady." Ran replied.

"How do you think Miki-chan's doing at her new school?" Yoru asked.

"I dunno…. What the?"

"What?" Yoru asked.

"Look across the street." Ran pointed to the alleyway across the street from them. Yoru did, he say the figure of a man, breathing heavily, laying on the ground, back against the wall, with something sticking out of his chest.

Yoru started laughing, "That poor sap!" He continued laughing while Ran tried to identify him.

"Yoru, I think that poor sap is Dad!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update, everyone. I kinda got caught up with what was happening at school and such. So, yeah…**

"_What?" _Yoru screamed. That couldn't be Dad, Dad was strong. He wasn't some weak little person struggling on the ground to survive.

Ran dropped her groceries in her bag, Tess chara changing with her so she could run across the street like a maniac. Yoru followed soon after.

"Dad! Dad!" They both screamed. When they got to him, they saw the damage.

Yoru muttered a curse, Ran glared at him. They weren't aloud to curse, even if it was a situation like this. Ran put her fingers next to the blade, applying as little pressure as possible, yet at the sometime putting great pressure into it. Ikuto winced. _He's still alive, that's good._ Ran thought. And then she ripped the knife out, making Ikuto force out a little cry of pain.

"D-dad?" Ran squeaked. He groaned, "Yoru, call an ambulance or something!"

"On it." Yoru fished around for his phone, his trembling hands making it hard to find, and ever harder to dial the simple 911 number.

Ran focused her attention back on their father, who was now struggling for consciousness, "Don't over exert yourself." She whispered, not knowing if he heard.

"Ran…?" Ikuto muttered out.

"Yeah. Stop talking, Yoru's calling on ambulance." Ran informed, about to cry.

"Don't worry….about me. You need……to find…Miki." Ikuto said, squinting and panting.

"Why? What'd wrong with Miki?" Ran's words flowed out like a river, Miki may be annoying, but she was an important part of their family of six (counting the un-born Su.)

Ikuto tried to get up, but Ran forced him back down, "Calm down, Dad."

Yoru's phone slapped, "The ambulance is on their way."

Ran sighed in relief.

"Papa-san's going to be alright then?" Tess asked. Her long strawberry blond hair was held back with a sun shaped hair clip, and her big blue eyes were watering.

Ran let out a stifled laugh, "I sure hope so, Tess, I sure hope so."

"He'll be alright, ya big wuss." Jess said, his normally missy black hair was wet (probably from taking a shower before leaving for the General Grocery Store), and his emotionless orbs for eyes were actually showing a bit of worry.

"I'm not a wuss!" Tess shouted out.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"To—" Before Jess could finished, Yoru covered up his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, both of you! Go back into your eggs, you're being a bunch of nuisances!" He whispered angrily.

Tess and Jess went back into their respective eggs.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Ran muttered

Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.

~~~~~~ELSEWHERE~~~~~

"Alright, now will you answer my questions?" I asked.

"Of course, Miki-chan!" The little voice answered.

"Are you a faerie?"

"No." She giggled, at least, I hoped it was a she.

"I guess that explains the no wings." I muttered, "Well what are you then?" I asked angrily.

"I'm your first Shugo Chara, your would-be-self! My name is Ki." **(A/N: Pronounced like you would Kai.) **

"Ki?"

"Yes, Ki. You don't know what you want to be, and I represent the little hyper-active kid you wish you could be." Ki flouted to the other two eggs lying next to me, the rose and the ribbon ones, she apparently came out of the animal print one, "And these are my sisters, your other would-be-selves. They haven't hatched yet, and they won't hatch until you're in a situation were you need them."

"Is it usual for a person to have more than one….whatever egg?"

"Shugo Chara Egg, and no, it's not. In fact, the last two people to have multiple eggs were Nagihiko Fujisaki-kun," my eyes widened, that was my homeroom teacher! "and Hinamori Amu, now Tsukiyomi Amu."

"M-mom…?" I choked out.

"Yes, Mama-san." She whispered happily. Then, Ki's eyes opened wide, "Your phone's about to ring."

"Wha--?"

_ONE TWO THREE GO  
ONE TWO THREE de ANROKKU kokoro no tobira wo_

I picked up my phone, how did Ki know? "Hello, Tsukiyomi Miki speaking, may I help you?

"Miki-chan! Thank God you're safe!"

"R-ran?"

"Yes! Listen, what happened? Yoru and I were at the Grocery Store, and on our way back home we found Dad, almost _dead_ in an alleyway." I just about dropped my phone. _Was it because of me,_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find the words. I could feel tears in my eyes, "We're on our way to the Hospital right now. Please, do us a favor and _go home._ I've already called Mom, and she's probably panicking. Go make sure she doesn't go into labor early, please?"

"O-of c-course." I said through my tears. Dad was hurt because of me. _Me._ I almost got Dad _killed._

"Miki, no, no, don't cry, Hun." This time it was Yoru's voice. Yoru was always like the sweet older brother to me, but the annoying older brother to Ran. Mom and Dad would always through jokes back and forth about what he would be to Su, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"OK." I muttered sadly.

"I'll see you soon, Okay?" He asked softly, trying to calm me down.

"Alright." I wiped my tears, but no avail, they just kept falling.

"Be strong, OK. Love you, bye."

"Bye." I whispered, after he hung up. I tried to stand up, but my body was shaking so hard I couldn't. Instead I rolled up into a ball and stayed like that, a crying little ball of nothingness. Ki continuously tried to comfort me, but nothing would comfort me at this point. I was almost kidnapped, my dad, one of the only people I could be my actually _self_ around, was probably dying, and I just found out that I was lost in life by a little mini-person who calls herself "Miki-chan's would-be-self." I wouldn't be surprised if Godzilla came and ate me up this very minute.

I felt arms around me, strong, sturdy arms, and they carried me away. I didn't struggle, because I recognized the person's voice, "It'll be alright Miki-chan. I'm taking you home to Amu-chan. Everything will be fine, I promise." I wanted to tell him "No, nothing is alright", but the words wouldn't leave my mind. He bounded across the tops of buildings, in perfect rhythm with my sobs.

**OK, I have two mini-contests:**

**Guess the name of Miki's ring tone! Hint: It's a song from **_**Shugo Chara!**_

**Who's the mystery man? Hint: Rhythm.**

**Hey, have you heard the **_**Shugo Chara! **_**Character Album? I listen to it, like, three or five times a day. XD. My favorite Amu songs are**_** Saiyki no Love Power**_** and **_**Nijiiro Chara Change!**_** And my fav. Utau songs are **_**Heartful Song**_** and **_**Yume no Tsubomi.**_** Utau has such a pretty voice. XD. Well, of course… She's voiced by Nana Mizuki. XP**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bah! You're right, jessicahlee94; I did completely forget Utau and Ikuto, some **_**Shugo Chara!**_** fan I turned out to be. XP. Oh, well. Technically the Black Egg isn't Ikuto's, Easter created it. Utau had El and Il **_**before**_** Amu had Ran, Miki, and Su and **_**before**_** Nagi had Rhythm and Temari. And Ki said "The last two" which makes the last two Amu and Nagi. So there's my explanation. That was easier to explain than I thought it would be……So, does that explanation make sense? I declare the winner to the first mini-contest (What was Miki's ringtone) tooooo *drum roll* Suzuka Harukaze! Yes, her ringtone is **_**Saikyou no Love Power**_**. I declare the second mini-contest winner toooooo *drum roll* jessecahlee94! Let's find out who the mystery man is in this chapter….. START!**

I felt myself being laid down. Was I at my house? I uncurled from my little ball of nothingness and looked around. Yes, I was home, I was on the couch in the living room. Mom, Ran had asked me to check on her. I got up, my body still shaking.

"Mom?" My voice came out scratchy and soft, too soft to hear.

"Miki-chan?" That wasn't Mom's voice, but I did recognize it.

"Fujisaki-sensei?" My voice was still soft.

"You can call me Nagihiko out of school, Miki-chan." He said.

"Alright. Where's Mom? Is she OK?"

"She's fine Miki-chan. I told her what happened. She's at the dining table." He said softly, trying to comfort me.

I walked slowly toward the dining room, when I passed Nagihiko I grabbed his hand, begging him to come with me. He followed me. Sure as he said it, there was Mom sitting at the dining table. Her hand was grabbing at her hair.

"Mom…" I whispered.

Her head popped up and turned around, "Miki? Oh, thank God!" Tears started forming in her eyes. Her eyes widened, and then she bent over her stomach.

"Amu-chan, are you…?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes…" She winced, "I think so."

Nagihiko walked over to her and helped her up. She was breathing hard and one eye was closed in pain, "Miki-chan, can you please help me get Amu-chan to her car?"

"Wha-what's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Su is coming."

Nagihiko and I drove Mom to the Hospital. Well, he did all of the driving. I was curled up into a ball in the back seat with Mom. This was officially the worst day of my life. My dad was in the hospital and my mom was about to give birth. Hopefully we'd be going to the same hospital.

"Miki-chan, can you call your sibling and tell them about Amu?"

"Sure." My voice was still soft, but it wasn't shaking anymore, and it was a little bit easier to understand.

I reached in my pocket for my phone and dialed Ran's number. I waited. Waited. And waited some more.

"Ran isn't picking up."

"Try Yoru's." Nagihiko gritted his teeth.

I dialed Yoru's number.

"Hello?"

"Yoru." I said. Nagihiko sighed in relief.

"Miki? What's up is something wrong with Mom?" As if on cue, Mom screamed. "What the-? Oh, God don't tell me." Yoru sighed, "Hold on a sec." I could hear Yoru telling someone about Mom, it was probably Ran or a doctor, "Tell who ever's driving the doctors are prepared for Mom."

"Ok." I took the phone away from my ear, "Nagihiko, Yoru told a doctor about Mom so…"

"Alright, thank you Miki-chan."

I began talking to Yoru again, "OK. He knows."

"Must be Fujisaki-sensei. Well, I'll see you at the Hospital, OK?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye…" I closed my phone and curled up into my ball again.

Nagihiko looked at me through the rear view mirror, "Miki-chan, I know you've had a horrible day, but you need to be strong, for Amu-chan and Ikuto. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" I saw him frown a redirect his attention to the road.

Dad was laying in his hospital bed, sleeping. The doctors said he'd be OK; the knife hadn't done any internal or lethal damage. He would be normal in a couple weeks. Lies. Nothing would be normal.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Sorry." Yoru apologized.

I was curled up into a ball on the bed next to Dad's, Yoru was brushing my hair. He would always do that to calm me down or soften me up for bad news. Ran and Nagihiko were with Mom.

Yoru stopped brushing my hair and hugged me from behind, "Miki-chan, you need to be strong in situations like this. If you aren't then Dad'll never heal. Remember when you were little? And Mom disappeared one day; you said you had a dream about where she was. And when we went to that place, she was there. Do you remember that?"

"No." That was a lie. I remembered it perfectly. Mom and Dad had gotten into a little spat, something they normally do, Mom got over it, but she disappeared the next day. Dad kept muttering something about "The Old Easter taking her." The night after she disappeared I had a dream that she was in an old hotel. Dad didn't take any chances; he called up our Aunt Utau to watch Ran and Yoru, and took me with him because I was the only person who what the old hotel looked like. Sure enough, she was there.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember. You _were _only five…" Yoru wandered off in his thoughts.

"I'm going to take a walk around the hospital." I got up.

"Be careful." Yoru warned.

"It's a hospital. Nobody's going to kidnapped me in a hospital." I muttered.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"See, Papa-san's going to be alright!" Ki said happily.

"Yeah." I smiled a little smile, "But what about Mom?" My smile disappeared.

"It's natural for birthing to hurt, Miki-chan. She'll be fine."

"I hope so." Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me behind the vending machine. They released my mouth, "What the heck?!" I whispered angrily.

"Sh….." The person covered my mouth with their hand.

"Do you see her?" That voice…

"No. I swore I heard her though! What're we gonna do Fudo?" Fudo? That was one of the guys who kidnapped me earlier.

"Shut up. We'll have to lie or make something up."

"Isn't that what lying is?"

"Shut up! Let's go." They left.

The person led me out from behind the vending machine, "You OK?" They asked.

"Yeah. Who _are_ you?" I asked, looking at them.

It was a boy, a very hot boy. He smiled, he had perfect white teeth. He red hair covered up one sapphire blue eyes and it was spiky in the back, "I'm Ando Minato!"

"Right, well, thank you Ando-san."

"Minato. Call me Minato." He smiled again.

"Whatever, how did you now those were after me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was walking down the hall and saw those idiots looking at you weirdly, so I hid behind the vending machines and grabbed you."

"Why are you in hospital?"

"I passed out during school." My eyes widened, it was then I noticed he was wearing the hospital patient cloths, "I pass out easy. Why are you here?"

"My dad got hurt and my mom is giving birth."

"Oh…"

"Miki-chan?" I looked behind.

"T-Temari?" I was shocked. It was one of the Guardians from school, Nagihiko's daughter.

"Hey, I'm surprised you remembered my name." She giggled and walked up to me.

"What're you doing here?" I heard Minato walk away, I looked over my shoulder, but he was no where in sight.

"My mother works at the Hospital. I heard what happened to your dad…" She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists. I looked down at the floor, "But at least he's okay, right?"

"Yeah." Then I remembered what happened, "I'm about what school…"

"That's OK, I found what I was looking for before you snatched you bag back." She smiled.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Your Shugo Chara eggs."

My eyes widened, "Wha--?"

"That's what the Guardians are, kids with Shugo Chara. I haven't ever met someone with more than one egg other than my dad, though."

"What? Nagihiko has Shugo Chara?"

"Of course, how do you think I was able to jump across the tops of building?" I looked behind me. Nagihiko was standing there, winking at me. Next to him was a beautiful girl with long dark green, almost black, hair.

"Are you Miki-chan?" She asked me.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"My name is Kara, I'm Temari's mother."

"Nice to meet you." I looked at the ground, I hated meeting new people, it made me feel so uncomfortable.

"I was just about to go check on Ikuto, and we bumped into you. Shall we go together?"

"Sure."

"Can I come too, Mom?" Temari asked.

"Of course, Hun."

And with that, Temari, Kara, Nagihiko, and I all walked back to my dad's room.

**I don't like the ending to this chapter. ******

**I have a theory about the **_**Shugo Chara!**_** Wanna hear? Too bad, 'cause I'm telling you anyway! I think Gozen is really Alto, Ikuto and Utau's dad. Wouldn't that be a twist? XD**

**Thank for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really happy people enjoy my story. I don't really have anything to say, except to a couple of specific people. If you see your pen name please read what I have to say. Thanks!**

**black neko hime- Thanks for slightly agreeing with my theory. It **_**is**_** twisted. What's your theory? I'd love to hear. Kara is my main **_**Shugo Chara!**_** person, even though I made Miki looong before I made Kara. I made Kara because my friend wanted to role play **_**Shugo Chara!**_**, but she wanted to do it when Amu and everyone were still kids (She likes Kukai.) Cookie for you.**

**sierraphantom- Thank you for agreeing with my theory. Cookie for you.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi- I dunno why he'd do that to his own kids. Maybe he bumped his head and got amnesia, or maybe he was trying to teach them a lesson. I came up with my theory in the middle of the night when I was half asleep. Pretty much self explanatory. Cookie for you for making me think.**

**Suzuka Harukaze- I'm sorry once again for spelling your pen name wrong. T.T. Pwease forgives Kona-chan….. Cookie for you because I'm so sorry.**

**Rest of my readers- Cookie for you because you guys are AWESOMEFUL!**

**Read on mah peoples~!**

A week had past, since my kidnapping, Dad's stabbing, and Su being born. Su…was…different from the rest of us. She had blond hair that almost looked green in a certain light, and she had green eyes. Mom said she got the blond hair from a trait that skipped her and went to Su, and the green eyes were a mix of Dad's blue eyes and Mom's yellow eyes.

Temari had become my best friend. It turns out we lived fairly close to each other, so we walked to and from school together everyday. She kept asking me to join the Guardians, and I kept trying to tell her it wasn't my thing, but she kept pressing on. I finally gave in. The Guardians told me everything I needed to know about Shugo Chara and assigned me the title of "Joker", whatever that meant.

I hadn't seen much of that Ando Minato kid. I looked him up in the phone book, but there wasn't any listings under 'Ando'.

"So all I have to do as Joker is capture and cure X-Eggs?" I asked.

"Correct." Temari said. We were on our way to school.

"Sounds easy enough." I breathed maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Only if you're used to it." Temari giggled. I had spoken to soon.

"Move it!" A deep, familiar voice shouted. Temari went one way and I went the other. Someone on a skate board passed by us and then stopped, "Sorry about that." The person was rubbing their hand behind their head.

"Watch where you're going." I muttered, I had bumped into a fence to block him from hitting me, ramming my shoulder into it in the process.

"Hey! You're that kid from the hospital!"

I looked up, "M-Minato Ando?" I stuttered out.

"Do you know each other?" Temari asked, coming back from the streets (where she ended up from dodging Minato).

"We met at the hospital last week. I never got your name though." Minato said.

"Tsukiyomi Miki, but you can just call me Miki."

"Alrighty!" Minato said, he was a regular hyper airhead.

"Uh-uh." I said, "Oh, Minato, where do you live?"

"Huh? You wanna know where I live?" He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my neck, the stupidest smile in the world plastered on his face, "I'll meet up with ya after school and show you, how's that sound?" He winked at me. Temari giggled.

"Fine I guess. My dad's kinda strict about me walking around people he doesn't know. He's barley OK with me walking around with just Temari-chan."

"Strict dad." Minato mumbled, letting go of my neck and placing his hands behind his head as he leaned against the fence.

I shook my head, "No, that's not really it. You see, the day we met I had been kidnapped and I barley escaped on my own."

"Ohhh…That makes sense." His obnoxious smile was glued onto his face again, "No need to worry, I don't live far away from Temari-chan or Sensei. Fujisaki-sensei, that is."

"Well…"

"You were supposed to come over to my house to play today, remember Miki-chan? We can use that as an excuse to go to Minato-kun's house." She suggested.

"I guess." I feel as though this had been planned and I was the unwilling victim that was about to get the biggest surprise of her life.

"Alright, then! I'll walk home with you guys. We'll meet up in front of the school, OK."

"OK." Temari and I said in unison. Minato road away on the skateboard.

"You know Minato?"

"Yes, Miki-chan. But the real question is, do _you_ know _him_?" Temari raised an eyebrow as we continued to walk.

"Well, that was only my second time ever seeing him."

"But you talk to each so familiarly! You don't even use honorifics for your names…." Temari's head bowed. Oh, great. Was she jealous? I guess so, because we use honorifics to call each other, but Minato and I don't. I blushed, "I'm kidding!" Temari's head popped back up, slightly startling me.

"T-Temari-chan!" I yelled, "Don't do that!"

She started laughing, she started to run, I chased after her.

"Get back here!" I yelled at her. For the first time in a long time a smile was set on my face.

"Only if you can catch me!" She yelled back. We laughed the rest of the way to school.

**Ah, love. :3. I must destroy! Lol. I'm gonna tell you where I got Minato's name.**

**Minato- **_**Naruto**_** (Minato Namikaze AKA the Fourth Hokage AKA Naruto's dad.)**

**Ando- **_**Gakuen Alice**_** (Tsubasa Ando, my favorite chara.)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Don't for get to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had this chapter almost done. But on the day I was going to upload it, my computer was being stupid. So my dad had to get a new hard drive, thus deleting this chapter. So I have to re-write this chapter. Bleh. It sucks. Anyway, from now on I'm going to try to reply to every review. I was to lazy to do it before, but I've decided to stop being so lazy. I hope it works. XD. **

**I'm changing something: Kukai is now married to Utau, not Yaya. Let's say Yaya got married to Akira instead. Ya know that famous artist I made up for Utau? Well, now I'm a supporter for Kutau (You gotta admit, they're a cute couple.) **

**Nya, I made a new chara that you'll meet in the next chapter. His name is Daisuke. When I first imagined him, he looked exactly like Kairi, but darker hair. XD.**

**Read on my peoples.**

The school day literally flew by me. I was looking forward to seeing where Minato lived, surprising as it seemed. I could barley concentrate on anything. I even stabbed myself with my pencil by accident, I didn't notice until Kiseki told me. Of course my hemophobia kicked in and I almost fainted. Despite my crush on Kiseki, I really wanted to laugh at his express when I was about to fall on the floor. Nagihiko caught me before that could happen, of course.

After my stabbing accident was over, it was time for a Guardian meeting. Of course, my mind was so off track I didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to what was going on. The thoughts in my head were: _Does he live in a mansion? A condo?_ I was thinking of every kind of house possible, none of them seemed to fit Minato's style. Not that I actually _knew_ his style, that is.

Temari must've know what was on my mind, she kept smiling at me. Giggling every now and them. She even said, "You nervous?" to me in the meeting. I humph-ed and stared out the window.

It was finally time. Temari and I waited at the front of the school for Minato.

"Hey, you two!" Said the oh-so familiar voice.

Temari and I turned around, sure enough, there was Minato, but there was someone with him. The other boy had medium length black hair (it was probably pulled back into a low pony tail.), he had glasses that covered coal black , yet comforting big-brother type, eyes.

"This is my twin brother, Daisuke." Minato said, pointing to him.

Daisuke bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Miki-chan. Minato has told me a lot about you."

I blushed, wondering how he could even know much about me, considering this was our third time talking to each other.

"So, shall we go?" He asked.

"Sure." Temari answered for me, "Miki-chan's been looking forward to it all day."

"Gah!" I exclaimed. Minato laughed, Daisuke chuckled, and Temari giggled. Note to self: Kill them later.

It's weird how you can go to a new school for a couple of days, find some new friends, and then play around with them like you've known them your entire life. That's what happened to me. On the way to Minato's house, we started telling each other likes, dislikes, favorite colors, and the etcetera. I learned a lot about him. He likes a lot of the same things I do: Rice dishes, sugar cookies, raccoons, and video games. We also dislike the same things: Sweet bean paste, being picked on, and blood.

Daisuke likes some of the same stuff I do as well: Rice dishes, bagels, J-pop, cats, and strategic games. Our dislikes are similar as well: Being lied to and being picked on.

My only wish is that we hadn't gotten so caught up in talking. We walked right by my house, I wish we had noticed. It would have saved me a heck of a lot of trouble later on.

"Here we are!" Minato said. I hadn't even noticed we'd stopped. I looked to where he was pointing. And my mouth opened wide in shock.

**Mwauahahaha, cliffy. I'm going to update the chara page (aka, first chapter.) It's going to have all the **_**new**_** Guardians plus Minato and Daisuke. So look forward to it!**

**Contest(s)-**

**Guess where Minato and Daisuke live! (Hint: It's not either of the things Miki guessed (condo and mansion.))**

**Reviewers get a free virtual cookie!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot! In honor of this being the tenth chapter, I shall try to make it longer than usual. I can't believe I have 45 reviews.*.*. Everyone gets a virtual cookie! *throws virtual cookies* Please, continue to read and enjoy my story!**

**In this chapter we will:**

**Learn where Minato and Daisuke live.**

**Learn the truth about Minato and Daisuke and their relations with Temari and her family.**

**That's all I can really say without giving spoilers……**

**Oh, one more thing, no one guessed where Minato and Daisuke live. Oh, well.**

**Read on my people!**

I stood there, on the side walk, mouth agape, looking at the _last_ place I would ever think Minato and Daisuke would live. An orphanage.

"You guys live in an _orphanage_?!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Miki," Minato said, "Where did you think we lived?"

"Anywhere but here." I mumbled.

Minato laughed, "Well, I guess you got the biggest surprise of your life, huh?"

"I was somewhat expecting a surprise, just not one this big."

"Come on in, then." Daisuke said.

"Sure." replied. Daisuke and Minato led Temari and me in.

"Oh, hello, Minato-kun, Daisuke-kun, And Temari-chan. Who's your friend?" Asked a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes covered with glasses. She was wearing an apron over a dress, and was sweeping the floor. She looked to be about 30 or so.

"This is Miki. Her dad gives us the money we need, Ayame-san."

"Eh? You're Ikuto's daughter?" She asked me.

"Umm, yes." I said nervously.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby! Your father and I go way back." She smiled, "Well, no dwelling on the past, you're welcome here anytime, Miki-chan."

"Thank you…" I said, looking at the floor.

"No problem, Hon."

"Come on! Up to my rooooom!" Minato said over dramatically.

Daisuke sighed, "You mean _our_ room."

"Yeah whatever." Minato said.

Temari giggled as we headed up the stairs.

**Line**

"Cool room." I mumbled when the opened the door. Two beds (one neatly done and the other messed up) stood on opposite sides. Daisuke went over to the neat bed, and Minato went over to the messy one. No surprise there.

Minato called me over to his side of the room. I sat down on his bed, and he put his arm around my shoulder, "So, you're apart of the Guardians, so that means you have a Guardian Character."

"She has _three_, but I'm the only on that's hatched!" Ki said, magically appearing from nowhere.

"Ki! Where did you come from?!" I asked, surprised.

"I was getting tired of taking a nap, I want to play!"

"How can you get tired of taking a nap?" I mumbled to myself, "I don't have anything for you to play with." I said.

"She can play with our Guardians Characters." Daisuke said. A midget the size of Ki stood, floating by Daisuke's side. The character had a dull look to his eyes, like he was bored. He had short, straight black hair with streaks of red in various places; he wore a T-shirt that had various paint markings on it, the same with the little jeans he was wearing.

Daisuke's character pushed up his glasses, "Hello." He said nonchalantly.

Ki floated over to him, "I'm Ki! What's your name?" She asked.

"Jin." He said, again nonchalantly.

"That's a nice name." Ki said innocently.

Jin muttered thanks and kicked the air.

"Isn't that cute!" Temari said.

"Yeah, just cute." Minato mumbled, obviously unhappy about something. I couldn't think of what it would be, "Well, Gale, I guess that means you come out too." I assumed "Gale" was Minato's Character.

A hooded figured popped out from Minato's bag. He was probably the cutest character I've seen. He had a black hoody covering up his red hair; his red bangs were covering his yellow-brown eyes. When he floated out of the bag, I noticed he had no shoes on, unlike Jin and Ki. Was he trying to be a red headed version of L? Minus the hoody, dye his hair black, give him some contacts and I think he could make it.

"I'm Gale, Minato's Guardian Character." He said to Ki.

"That's a pretty name." Ki said, I'm forgiving her because she has the mind of a three year old.

Gale looked to the ground and fidgeted with his fingers.

Finally, to finish off the family photo of Guardians, Kotomi (Temari's Guardian character) popped out. She had her silky blue hair pulled back into the usual pony tail (I was starting to wonder if Guardian Characters ever changed cloths) and her midnight eyes were shining with there usually excitement. The four Guardians started talking as soon as Kotomi joined the group.

"Bye the way," I said to Temari, "how do you Minato and Daisuke?"

"Oh, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. Plus, there was a time my parents were considering adopting them."

"Really? Why didn't they?" I asked.

"Our family was short on money, Dad doesn't make much as a teacher, and most of Mom's money goes to my college fund. Plus, they both said they would rather stay here." She explained.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at Minato, who was still holding my neck with his arm.

"There are a lot of little kids around here who look up to us, we aren't just going to leave them."

My cell phone rang, "Hello? Tsukiyomi Miki speaking, may I help you?"

"Miki…" The person calling muttered, probably gritting their teeth.

Crap.

"Oh, hey Dad." I said, nervous.

"Where are you?"

No sense in lying, "I'm at the orphanage, with Temari-chan and two other friends."

"The orphanage?" Dad said, all of a sudden becoming less angry knowing I was somewhere safe, "Why are you at the orphanage?"

"Temari-chan wanted to introduce me to two of her friends," I explained, it _was_ partially true after all.

Dad paused for a couple of moment, "Please tell me next time you decide to go off some place, Miki-chan."

"Alright. You're not mad? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"I'm a little frustrated, as for trouble, no ice cream for the rest of the month."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment!" I almost screamed into the phone.

Dad laughed and I smiled, "Well you'll just half to endure it, be back by five, OK?"

"Of course." I said giggling.

"Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Your dad cool?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, except he's taken away my ice cream privileges for that rest of the month." I said sadly.

"You do know there's only a week left of this month, Miki-chan." Daisuke said, magically appearing on Minato's side of the room. Minato finally let go of my shoulder and laid down on his bed. I leaned against the wall, enjoying my newly found freedom. Temari got up from her position on the floor and moved to sitting next to me. All four of us stayed like that, but half way thru our conversation of how the middle school's girl's uniform was totally overrated, Minato sat up and leaned against the wall next to me.

At about four o' clock, I began to get tired, so I leaned my head on Minato's shoulder and closed my eyes. After about a minute, I felt a head on my head. Minato's. I heard two people snickering. Minato grabbed my hand and started fiddling with my fingers. I adjusted my head into his neck to a more comfy position.

**Line**

The next thing I felt was someone shaking me.

"Miki-chan, it's time to go." Temari's voice said.

"Wha time is igh??" I asked, still drowsy from my nap.

"Ten till five."

"Oh." I noticed Minato's head wasn't on mine anymore. Then again, Minato and Daisuke weren't even in the room. Gale and Jin were, though. But they were busy playing with Ki and Kotomi.

"They said they had to do something."

"Shouldn't we wait for them to get back then?"

"No, Gale and Jin said they would tell them we left when they came back."

"Ok." I straightened my back and stretched, "Oof." I said when my back popped. I get up and stretched again, "Come on, Ki, it's time to leave."

"Awwwww." She moaned. She was about to pounce on a very unexpecting Jin. Jin looked behind him, when he saw Ki there he flew away.

"You too, Kotomi." Temari said.

"Alright." Kotomi floated back to Temari, and Ki flew back to me.

"Bye." She said to Gale and Jin.

"Bye." Jin said, and waved as we walked out the door.

"Bye…" Gale mumbled. He must've been to shy to wave.

Temari and I left and headed home. When I got home I was bombarded by my siblings with questions such as "Who were the two friends?", "Are they boys?", "What did you do?" and the etcetera. The whole time the questioned me, I was staring at Dad, who had a suspicious looking smirk plastered on his face.

**So, how was that? Was it longer than normal?** **I worked semi-hard on it. XD.**

**Contest(s)-**

_***Contest 1-**_

**Guess where I got the names for Minato, Daisuke, and Temari's Guardians (Jin, Gale, and Kotomi.) (Hint: They all come from the same game.)**

_***10**__**th**__** Chapter Contest**_

**I know not a lot of people are probably going to do this one, but I'll advertize it anyway!**

**Show your love for this story by drawing a picture of it! (And uploading it the computer. Or you can just draw it on paint or some other computer drawing program.) You can draw a specific character you like, or you can draw a potential couple you think will happen. For all I care you can draw Amuto. XD.**

**Rules:**

**No perverted positions or clothes (unless it's a kiss, but that's not really perverted.)**

**Must be a character from the story (Ex: If you want to draw Amuto, draw it as if Amu and Ikuto are in there older forms as parents.)**

**Please keep pictures on or below the rating of PG.**

**Kisses are aloud.**

**Draw what you think the characters look like.**

**Rewards:**

**1****st****- I'll PM you saying you won, and I'll ask for a description of your **_**Shugo Chara!**_** character. Congrats! Your character just got added into the story!**

**2****nd****- I'll PM you saying you got second, and ask for a description of your **_**Shugo Chara!**_** character. Your character will be used as a minor character. Perhaps from Miki's past.**

**3****rd****- I'll PM you saying you got third, and ask for a description of your **_**Shugo Chara!**_** character. Your character will be mentioned in the story.**

**Honorable Mention- I'll PM you saying you got honorable mention, and I'll dedicate a chapter to you, and make up a character based off your pen name.**

****All works will be posted on my Deviant Art; you will of course be given credit.**

****Even after the contest is over I'll still accept pics.**

****You can comment "Wow, Kona-chan, no one's actually gonna do that! Haha! How lame!", I won't care.**

****If you don't have a good idea of what a character looks like, message me. I'll give you a description.**

****PLEASE SEND THE PICTURES VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE (PM)(Send the photobucket or google images link to the pic)****

**Thank you. ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Please draw Kona-chan a nice picture!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Guess what Kona-chan did! You have three tries:**

**1****st**** try-**

**2****nd**** try-**

**3****rd**** try- **

**If you said "Kona-chan drew a picture of Miki and put it on Deviant Art", you're right! Check out my Deviant art profile to see it. (KonaneXUchiha) It turned out better than I thought it would. w.**

**Anyway, I am now official married to three different men (in Harvest Moon): Jin, Shea, and Doctor. XP, love is a mysterious thing, ne?**

**I should probably be doing something productive right now. Like, working on my English project that's due next week. Hmmm…..**

**Shugo Chara. Project. Shugo Chara. Project. Shugo Chara. Project…**

**Shugo Chara wins:**

**Read on my peoples!**

**Draw Kona-chan a pretty picture of her picture!!**

"Ow.. Dear- GOD!" I screamed as pain shot thru my body.

"Come on, Miki-chan, it's not _that_ bad." My mother said.

I was getting my ears pierced. And no, it didn't actually hurt that much. But I wanted to make the little girl next in line scared. A little cruel, I know. But I was bored. After the person put in studs, we were off.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Mom said.

"Cha, for you. I felt like I was gonna die!" I said, over dramatically.

Mom laughed, "Well, for putting you thru _so_ much torture, how about I buy you that game you wanted so much?"

"Really! Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" I said.

"Calm down, calm down." Mom laughed.

Mom and I walked into Best Buy, I immediately ran towards the game section, and bumped into to someone on the way.

"Oh, sorry."

"Miki-chan." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up, "Oh, hello Daisuke-kun." Daisuke helped me up, "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. What are you here for?"

"My mom promised to get me a game."

"What game?" He asked. We started walking towards the game section.

"Um, promise you won't laugh?" He nodded his head, "Well, ever since I was little, I've loved Harvest Moon games, mom promised to get me Island of Happiness."

"Who you planning on marrying?" He asked.

"Vaughn, all the way!" I shouted; thank fully no one but Daisuke heard.

"What a coincidence." Daisuke said, laughing as he talked.

"What?" I asked.

"I married Sabrina in that game."

"You play Harvest Moon!?" I said in amazement.

"Yes. I guess you could say that's where Jin got his name." Jin flew out of Daisuke's bag when he said his name.

"Ya know, now that I thing about it, he _does_ kind of look like Jin, especially the glasses. The red streaks kinda ruins it…" I observed, I turned to Daisuke, and with the cutest face I could muster up I asked, "Can I keep him?"

Daisuke looked at me, and I swear I could his face turn red. He quickly turned around and pushed up his glasses, "O-of course not!"

"Oh, fine." I said. I began to head for the game section again, Daisuke caught up a little bit after calming down, "What're you here for?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around. Nothing big." He said.

"There!" I said as I spotted my game. I picked it up and cuddled it, "I feel as though I'm already in love."

Daisuke chuckled, "Do pathetic to get your own boyfriend?"

"No! I just prefer virtual boys over real boys."

"Who's your favorite bachelor?" He asked, skimming thru the different DS games.

"Three way tie between Jin, Trent, and Alex."

Daisuke scoffed, "Trent and Alex are twin brothers, I swear. They look practically the exact same."

"That's because Alex was based off Trent…" I said, I heard Ki yelling loudly behind me. I turned around. She and Jin were playing the Guitar Hero sample, how was beyond me, but it looked like they were winning.

I laughed and returned to talking to Daisuke, "Who's your favorite bachelorette?" I asked.

"Hmm… Keria. Though she was a pain to marry."

"The Princess that lives in the mines?" He nodded, "I bet it was. I can never get below 60 levels in the mines. Except Tree of Tranquility, but there's only 30 floors in that one."

Daisuke and I continued our Harvest Moon conversation, and then Mom came and said it was time to leave. I said good bye to Daisuke, and once I got into the car, I immediately started playing my new game. By the time I went to bed, I had Vaughn at the blue heart level.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm slightly depressed with you people. I only got…. 3 entries! (one still pending and one might be replaced.) I guess you really **_**don't**_** like this story.**

**Humph.**

**Anyway. For those of you who maybe nice enough to be working on a picture, but it just isn't entered yet, I now have a dead line:**

**PICTURES FOR 'This Is Who I Want to Be' NOW HAS A DEADLINE TO BE TURNED IN ON: June 18****th****. **

**Just because that's the deadline, doesn't mean that's when I'll announce the winner(s). Expect the winners to be announced sometime in August. I'm spending a lot of time with my grandma this summer, so I won't have much time to update and stuff. I apologize ahead of time. *bows***

**Read on my peoplez~!**

You know what I learned? Vaughn is kind of a jerk. But I don't care; I just play the game and marry the anti-social guy. That's how I pretty much play every Harvest Moon game were you can't marry the doctor. Which are the really depressing games.

ANYWAY.

A couple weeks had passes since I bumped into Daisuke at Best Buy, I've been over to the orphanage a couple times to visit Minato and Daisuke (with Dad's permission of course.), and they've even come over to my house once or twice to play Mario Carts and Smash Brothers Brawl. Minato's really good at those games… I, uh, learned that the hard way. Daisuke ended up beating me several times at Monopoly and Life. And I could only beat them both on the Mini-games for Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Which are really HARD mind you (except the Stone-Skipping one, that one is pretty easy.)

Jin, Gale, and Ki were playing with my siblings' characters (I was very shocked when I found out about them) Tess and Jess. Tess was Ran's character; she was hyper and energetic, which was the exact opposite of Ran. Tess had long, sun-bleached blond hair with a sun clip in it. Jess was Yoru's, he was lazy and wore the equivalent to pajamas, and he had a crescent moon clip (I snickered at the thought of a boy wearing a hair clip.)

Needless to say, they got along great with Ki. My other two eggs still haven't hatched yet. I asked Ki if they were dead, she said they just weren't ready to hatch yet. They would hatch at the time I needed them the most. Which I thought was pretty stupid. What if I needed one of them really badly, but they were like "Uh, nooez! Don't worry, you'll go thru worse. :)" that would be horrible. But Ki said that wouldn't happen.

Now to present times. Temari was at my doorstep with Minato and Daisuke as usual, waiting for me to get ready so we could all walk to school together. One thing was really bothering me though, Minato looked……un-Minato like. In fact, he kind of looked down-right depressed. Gale wasn't anywhere to be seen, either. Daisuke looked normal, but Jin looked…well, like he was thinking hard about something, I don't really know how to describe it any other way. He had his little nose scrunched up the way those soap opera doctors do when they're like "Holy, crappers? What the heck did my nurse just say?" Not….that I watch soap operas! Noooo, they make me sick… I just, know about them is all…..Heh, yeah…Minato's face would scrunch up every now and again, but it would smooth back out. He had a frown plastered onto his face. It worried me, I felt like something bad was about to happen. And bad things usually involve me. Great.

The entire day I caught Minato nervously looking at me, biting his lip, then when he saw me looking at him, he looked away. This happened about……20 times in one period. What's even more un-Minato like, is he went to a different room to eat lunch! Daisuke was even nice enough to visit our room to have lunch with us, and Minato left! Then again, they do see each other at home every day… That _must_ get annoying _some_ times, right?

Daisuke left and Minato came back, looking frightened now. I was really getting worried. I got up to ask him what was wrong, but Nagihiko sat me back down, a look of worry on his own face. The bell rang soon after. I, as secretly as I could, asked Ki to go talk to Jin, see if he knows what's up. She agreed and flew off. She come back after the period and said neither Jin _nor_ Daisuke new what was up with Minato's unusual behavior. This worried me even greater, Daisuke new Jin better than anyone. I was really starting to breaking out into a sweat. Nagihiko place d a comforting hand on my shoulder, gave me his 'It's alright' look, which surprisingly worked. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked off. I went to back my book after that. Before the end of the day, Minato left a note on my desk, and then left. For some reason, my hands were shaking as I opened the note:

_Meet my at the elementary school's playground immediately after school_

_Minato._

Was written down in shaky hand writing, as if he were scared to right it. I took a shaky breath, and told Temari I wanted to walk home by myself and to please tell Daisuke the same. She nodded, though I could tell she was worried. I hadn't ever walked home by myself, not since I got kidnapped.

I put my stuff away as slowly as possible, I don't know why, maybe I was delaying what I thought was going to be a horrible disaster. I tried to think of the positives. Maybe he was asking me out? Screw that, he wouldn't have the guts to even _think_ of asking me out. Maybe he wanted me to tutor him, he _was_ kind of failing at math right now… I kept think of positives, and the negatives didn't even show up. I finally arrived at the elementary school playground. Minato was leaning against the brick will that surround the playground. He was looking at the ground, a distant look to his eyes, a frown plastered on his face, and the only normal Minato likes thing: his hands stuffed into his jacket. I sighed a silent sigh of relief to see that some of the old Minato was in there.

"Hey," He kept looking at the floor, ignoring me, but hearing me, "I got your note," I said with a fake smile, "Do you need a tutor or something?" I forced a laugh.

Minato's face didn't flinch. He closed his eyes; he got up from the wall and walked in front of me. He opened his eyes, the most horrifying look he could muster up was forced on me. I could see the pure look of _murder_ in then. Like he was about to take a knife from his jacket pocket and stab me with it. I flinched at the thought, baaaaaad memory there.

For a second, a look of sympathy crossed his hard face, but then it went back to 'I keel joo dead'.

I took a step back, this couldn't be Minato. Minato was sweet, kind, and caring.

_This_ boy, however, was ruthless, cold, and murderess. I could tell just by looking in his eyes.

I was about to run away, but this 'Minato' grabbed my hand and pinned it against the wall of brick surrounding the playground. I was wondering how no one was seeing this.

He leaned up to my ear, the most shocking thing that could ever come out of his mouth, was spoken to me, "From this day forward, you and I are enemies." He then threw me onto the ground, quite harshly I might add, "Go die…" he muttered, then I could swear I heard him say "It would bring me less pain in the future." And he walked off. Leaving me on the sidewalk, mysteriously unseen, bleeding, and crying.

This can't get any worse. I thought as a got up.

And then it rained.

I cursed whatever 'holey spirit' had control of the Earth and it's weather patterns.

I walked onto the playground, and found a nice little spot were I could hide from humanity and cry.

And that's what I did.

Minato had just said he wanted me to die.

Minato,

One of my _best_ friends,

Had just asked me to die.

I couldn't think of a worse situation.

Ki tried to comfort me, saying it would be alright, and that he didn't mean it.

_But he looked so serious._ I tried to say as Ki patted my head, trying her best to calm me.

I couldn't speak because of my sobs, couldn't get a word out, the rain was pelting me even though I was hidden. At this rate I might just die of hypothermia. Maybe depression.

_You need to be calm in these situations._ A little voice said, _take a deep breath, and think._

I didn't need to be told twice.

Unfortunately, the calming exercises worked to well.

I fell asleep in the rain.

**RAWR! Go a head, shot me. I totally turned the Kukai character into the Ikuto character, except worse.**

**HAHA!**

**And you guys thought you would like Minato. ;)**

**I can't wait to see your guys's reactions.**

**Q-"Omg? WTH did you dooooo, woman?"**

**A-"I added drama."**

**I stayed up until 10:30 pm, so you'd better enjoy this. I'm really grouchy 'cause only 4 STINKEN' PEOPLE GAVE ME ENTRIES… You suck….you really do…**

**Oh, and by the way, NO I do NOT watch soap operas. They really do make me sick.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love quick updates. They're so…..quick. I can't believe people are actually saying 'great chapter!' to the last chappie! I mean, if I were in your guy's situation, I would yell at myself. XD**

**Anyway, wonderful news! I have basically the entire plot line of **_**This!?, is Who I Want To Be?! **_**planned out……I my head. :D. I have yet to write it down on paper. So expect the story to end soon……NOT. Lol, it still has a long way to go. I don't even want to TRY and estimate how many chapters are left, but once I get a pretty good idea, I'll tell you guys. I may even add an epilogue, or an alternate ending. Maybe even write a sequel that tells the story thru Minato's eyes. :D. Wouldn't that be fun?**

**Just incase you didn't understand the last chapter:**

**Minato's evil now. :(**

**Read on mai peoplez~!**

Yelling, screaming, raspy breathing, a strong pulse in my ears (must have been mine), and the beeping of a heart rate monitor were few of the things I heard.

Burning, coldness, and a soft hand on mine were the _only _things I felt.

My lungs were burning, my heart felt cold, and the hand gently rubbed my own.

I heard a sob. Great, now someone was crying. Another sob, but from a different person, OK, more than one person was crying.

I scrunched my eyes in an attempt to open them, "Miki-chan?" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, and all I saw was an olive skin colored blob with hair on top. I also saw (what appeared to be) a black shirt, or maybe a jacket. I knew only one person that could possible fit this description.

"D-Daisuke…?" I said hoarsely.

"Yes." Daisuke nodded, my vision started to clear up. I could see Daisuke perfectly now. He didn't have his glasses on, his normally comforting black eyes looked like they need some comfort themselves, they were watery, puffed up a little, and red. He'd been crying.

More than likely, for me.

"Miki!" Another face appeared next to Daisuke's, Dad's. I could see his face was wet, I mentally chuckled. Dad wasn't one for tears. The midnight-blue hair that I inherited was messy, as if he hadn't brushed it in days. His eyes were frantic, as if making sure I was really there, really alive.

"Huh?" I asked. My throat hurt too much to anything more.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You see, Ikuto-san? I told you she was fine." That sweet, sugary voice sounded oddly familiar.

I looked over to the voice; a nurse with long green-almost black hair was looking at me with green eyes that almost resembled a shade of blue.

Kara Fujisaki, Temari's mother.

"You're lucky Daisuke-kun had decided to pick up one of the younger orphan kids from the elementary school. If he hadn't seen you, you probably would've died." She said, looking down at me, a sad look on her face.

I looked over at Dad and Daisuke again; my voice wasn't working so all I could do was mouth "thank you" to Daisuke. He nodded, his eyes were moistening. I expected the grip on my hand to harden, but if didn't. So I guess Dad wasn't holding my hand, lightly rubbing it, an attempted to comfort me.

It was Daisuke.

I smiled at Daisuke. He responded with a smile, and then he wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve, and sniffled a bit.

I looked at Dad, asking with my eyes who all was here.

"Amu just left, much to her disappointment, Ran and Yoru were here as well, Temari is outside, and Nagihiko is with Temari and Amu, Ran and Yoru. Along with me and Daisuke, that's everyone. Unless you want to count Kara, but she _does_ work here. So I don't know if it does count." Dad smiled, relieved that I was at least somewhat OK.

"Miki-chan," Kara said, ruining the family moment, "You need to rest. Go back to sleep OK, Hon?"

"Nh." I said, and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, it was dark, no one was there. I looked at the clock, 12:00 AM. Midnight, great. I hope I don't wake at midnight self-consciously from now on.

"Miki-chan!" A little voice said, a recognized it immediately.

"Ki?" I asked.

Ki floated in front of face. Another character was with her. But it wasn't any character I've seen. This character was wearing a red and blue basketball jersey and black jeans. She had long silver hair pulled up into a pony tail on the side of her head with arose clip, and strikingly bright amethyst eyes.

"This is Van!" Ki said, "She's your second character!"

Compared to Ki's brown hair, brown eyes, backwards baseball cap, and regular street/mall cloths, Van was beautiful.

"I was born from your desire to handle extreme situations calmer. I suppose you could, I'm your clam self, while Ki is your hyper self." Van explained.

I nodded; my voice was still too weak to do much else.

"We'll leave you alone now." Van said. She practically dragged Ki off, I really liked Van.

She was scoring major points with me, just because she could shut Ki up.

**Short chapter. :)**

**Reviewers get a free virtual cookie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm totally addicted to the first Death Note Opening. XD. I love it. A lot. **

**Anyway.**

**Recap:**

**Minato is evil now.**

**And Ikuto cried. **

**I fell slightly evil myself. XD.**

**Read on my people~!**

I had to spend a week in the hospital. I never liked hospitals. I shudder at the thought. And having to go to a hospital twice in a time span of two months really didn't make me happy.

Today was my first day back to school. Temari and Daisuke were waiting for me as usual, but Minato wasn't there. I was about to ask if he were sick, but then I remember.

Minato had asked me to die, and then disappeared.

The very thought made me want to repeat the whole incident and have to go to the hospital all over again. Temari noticed, but she did nothing but give a sympathetic look. Daisuke noticed, and he slipped his hand into mine. The moment he did, I grasped it, almost crushing his hand. But he didn't flinch, nor did he look at me like "Oh, dear Lord, my hand's gonna fall off!" He just looked at me with the same look he did when he visited me in the hospital everyday, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you."

He started rubbing my hand, despite the death grip.

When we got to class, everyone was asking where I'd been and what happen. The excuse I was told to give was that I had just passed out from exhaustion. Strange thing was, everyone bought it.

Daisuke came to our classroom for lunch again. He offered me some of his fried rice. I smiled and accepted. We started talking about the Guardians and everything that goes with it.

"I'm surprised; there hasn't been many X Eggs lately." Temari said.

"Probably because everyone these days have a hard-core dream they're going for." Daisuke muttered, "Plus, there's no one to create them."

Temari nodded her head. Nagihiko came to site by us, "You guys talking about X-eggs?" He asked.

Temari nodded.

Daisuke's hand gripped his chopsticks. There was a snapping sound. Daisuke held up his chopsticks, they were broken. He laughed, "Whoops." He scratched the back of his head.

Nagihiko smiled, "Nice grip." He cleared his throat, "Anyway. The reason there hasn't been many X Eggs lately, is indeed because they don't have a way to make them. Unfortunately," He looked over to me, an apologetic look in his eyes, "Minato-kun has those powers."

"What?!" Daisuke said his mouth wide open. Temari and I were both speechless, and our expressions greatly resembled Daisuke's, eyes wide open and mouth agape, "He never…"

"Do you really think he would show the power to turn Heart's Eggs into X Eggs?" Nagihiko asked. Daisuke shook his head, "Well, I just hope Miki-chan know how to purify them, she's probably going to be doing it a lot from now until we get this problem solved."

The bell rang. Daisuke got up and left. Once everyone was in their seats again, Nagihiko resumed teaching.

……

The Guardians met for the first time in what seemed like ages to me. I could everyone was doing their best not to mention Minato, what with my major break down. They were probably prevented that from happening again. I had to introduce Van. She got along quiet well with Kusu's character, Dei. Dei was doctor-type character. That's what Kusu wanted to be when she grew up, a doctor. Dei even had a reflector and a stethoscope.

I also learned Daichi was my cousin, which was….awkward considering I had a completely minor crush on him when I first met him. Seriously, it wasn't major. Really, I mean it. Daichi's character, Dunk, was a basketball character, because Daichi wants to be a basketball star. Temari's character, Kotomi, was somewhat popstar-ish. Temari wanted to be a singer. And Kiseki's character, Kira, was a police officer. Kiseki wanted to be a police officer, which surprised me a bit. Kiseki didn't seem like someone who wanted to enforce law.

He laughed and said, "I get that a lot."

It was strange how I knew all these people, but I didn't ever get a chance to meet their characters. Except Kotomi, I got to meet her before.

Kiseki sighed, "Well. As Fujisaki-sensei said, we need to expect an increasing number of X Eggs in the near future."

"Man, this is gonna be troublesome." Daichi murmured.

Kusu nodded her head.

Temari sighed.

I just thought of Minato.

**My mom has been stealing my iPod a lot lately. I guess it's because I have the Twilight audio books on it…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again readers. I have tragic news. This story will be canceled.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NOT. It **_**is**_** however going to be put off for a month or two because I have this really awesome trip to Florida coming up. :D**

**And also: fellow fan miki+yoru**, **Miki and Daichi are cousins due to this:**

**Utau and Ikuto are siblings. Miki is Ikuto's daughter and Daichi is Utau's son. That's how they're cousins. That make sense? Thanks for the awesome review by the way. It made me feel good inside. XD.**

**Read on mai peoplez~~!**

**!!!!!!**

Eventually people would learn about Minato's sudden disappearance and get curious. I, being one of Minato's best friends, was asked if I knew what had happened to him at least four to six times a day. I only smiled and said he transferred. They always responded, "That's too bad…" and went back to where they came from.

It was the middle of class, and Nagihiko was teaching math. Suddenly, a paper wad hit the back of my neck. I slowly turned around, Temari was behind me, and she was frantically pointing at the window. I raised my eyebrow and looked, as soon as I did, I froze in my seat. I looked over at Kiseki, who was also shocked.

An X-Egg.

Right out side the window.

Floating around saying, "Useless, useless." over and over.

I looked up at Nagihiko, "Sensei! I have to use the restroom!" I shouted, standing up and raising my hand.

Understanding flashed in his eyes, he nodded his head towards the door, "Go." I wasn't even out the door and he had already resumed teaching. Daisuke came out of room 102, the one right next to mine.

"You saw it too?" He asked, I nodded, and we headed out.

When we got outside, Van and Ki were floating by my side, and Jin by Daisuke's.

Daisuke took the chain that usually held his keys (the rooms in the orphanage were locked for privacy), or I guess, what I _thought_ were his keys.

He turned to me and took my hands. He placed the key in them; it had a clover like design at the top. It was sparkling like diamonds, I couldn't speak, "Use this." He said, "Say 'My Own Heart, Unlock' and then whichever Character you think would fit this situation with best will Character Transform with you."

"Wha-what?" I said, I had heard the others talk about transformations before, but I never thought I'd have to do one! "C-Can't I just Character Change…?"

"No!" He replied quickly, "There isn't enough power in a Character Change, you have to transform." I struggled for words, "Don't worry, I'm transforming too."

I gulped.

I took the key in my hands and said, "My Own Heart, UNLOCK!"

You would think Daisuke and I would go thru the whole magical girl shoujo transformations that wastes about 5 minutes of the episodes.

But we didn't.

About a second after I said the line, we were transformed.

Of course, I noticed Daisuke first, "Kind of scary the first time right?" He asked. His hair was streaked with red, like Jin's, and it was loose. The whole top of his face was covered with a black cloth; it strangely reminded me of Riku from Kingdom Hearts. The ends of the cloth shot out behind him. He had on a black, almost skin-tight like shirt, under an unzipped green jacket. He also had black jeans that were covered in paint marks. And the last thing, black fingerless gloves.

"Do you need a sec to adjust?" He asked.

I nodded; I don't how he would've seen it though. With that stupid cloth blocking his view it seemed impossible.

He nodded, "Alright, I'll try to keep the X-Egg occupied until you're ready." He looked at me for another second, making sure I was OK, and then jump up a tree to get to the egg.

_Miki-chan._ I looked around for Ki, but she was nowhere to be seen,_ I'm inside you, we did a Character Transformation. This Transformation is called Diamond Spirit._

I looked at myself, I had on a dress. Over the dress I was wearing a jean jacket (the short kind that stops at about armpit length, but has really long sleeves); on the two pockets of the jean jacket were cat prints. Knowing Ki I reached up to feel my head, sure enough there were cat ears. I looked behind me, a tail. I was also wearing boots, the kind of boots you would wear during a rain storm. I probably looked like a 13 year old trying to look like a 5 or 6 year old. Then again, Van did say Ki was kind of like my younger self.

_Grasp your hands!_ Ki said,_ Like you're about to punch someone!_

I did as she said, and metal claws shot out, I held them up to my face, "Wow…" I smirked, "I could get used to this…"

"Stop admiring yourself!" Van said, "Go purify that X-Egg!" She demanded.

"R-right!" I said. I noticed Daisuke's battle with the X-Egg. He was being as careful as possible not to destroy it. He was using a sort of gun like thing (isn't this based off a kid's show?!) to shoot a blast of, what looked like, nothing. But when I looked closely, I could see a faint light, almost rainbow-ish. The blast confused the X-Egg a little, but not for long. I hopped up to the egg, "Polished Claw!" I yelled out, what a crappy name for an attack. My claws extended and I slashed at the X-Egg, it was momentarily paralyzed.

"PURIFY IT NOW!" Daisuke yelled.

And the rest was instinct.

My hands went in from of me, forming a heart, "Negative Heart, LOCK ON!" I shouted.

Things started to get…… sparkly.

"UNLOCK!" The blackness of the X-Egg started to disappear, and the X was removed.

I heard a sort of popping sound.

"Uh-oh." Ki said next to me….Wait, she next to me….That meant… I looked at myself. I was in my regular uniform. Thank goodness I was out of that dress—Wait… If I wasn't in the dress, and I was in mid air, that meant…

"KYYYYAAAA!!!!" I screamed, I was falling. Someone caught me; Daisuke was holding me in that old fashioned newly wed style, still in his Transformation, smirking at me.

"You need to be more careful." We were still in mid air, but he wasn't gliding or falling or anything. I looked behind him. Little angelic black wings were floating off his jacket.

"Cool Transformation." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "It's called Black Serenade. I honestly don't get the 'Serenade' part, though." He started floating back down to the ground, once he let go of me, he turned back into the regular Daisuke. Jin was resting on his shoulder, "It wares the poor guy out to no extent." He said, referring to Jin. He was sleeping on Daisuke's shoulder, "We'd better get back to class."

"Right."

**Do you think I did OK describing the Transformations, I had a hard time coming up with them, so they probably suck.**

**This sure was an epic battle over just one X-Egg. XD**

**I can image when Miki comes home, Amu'll be like, "So what did you do at school today?"**

"**Oh, you know the usual. Math, reading, purified an X-Egg…"**

"**WHAT?!"**

**XD Anyway, look at the first chapter (Character Profiles) I've updated it. Daisuke and Minato now have a Bio, along with some other info.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone~! **

**Good news- I'm trying to cram as much story in here as I can before my trip. And since school is out and I don't have camp to go to, I'll probably be able to update everyday before I leave on Friday. **

**Bad news- After I leave I probably won't be able to update until late July or August…*shot* Ow, that hurt!**

**Fellow fan miki+yoru- Yes, I have considered being a novelist (I actually have like 4-5 story ideas stuck in my head). And don't worry; this story is far from being done. And if Amu found out there was a story about her, she'd probably be like "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!???????" XD.**

**Read on mai peoplez~~!**

**!!!!!!!**

"So, Tsukiyomi-san, you can transform?" Kiseki looked up at me; he had some documents in his hands, probably new people transferring into the school.

I nodded, "Y-yeah…" I said.

Kiseki leaned back into his chair.

"She probably needs the Dumpty Key or the Humpty Lock, though." Daisuke said. He wasn't a guardian, but he was aloud in because he had a Character.

Kiseki looked over at Kusu, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." She got up and left.

Kiseki looked over at me, "This will take just a second." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Kusu came back a minute later, something in her hands, "This is the Humpty Lock, it goes with Daisuke's Dumpty Key." She put the Lock in my hands; it kind of just looked like an ordinary lock. Except it had the same clover like design and diamond glow as the Key, and there was a chain attached to it. Kusu took the chain, and hung it around my neck like a necklace, "It'll help you transform. From what I've heard, your mom used to use this."

My eyes widened, "My...mom?" I asked.

Kiseki nodded, "And your dad used to use the Key, before him my dad kept it, but he never really used it." Kiseki scratched the back of his head.

I looked at the lock, "Wow…"

"This is amazing, Miki-chan!" Ki said, floating by my side.

"Now it'll be easier to transform with us!" Van said, "Of course, she'll be transforming with _me_ next!"

"Nu-uh! She'll transform with _me._" Ki argued.

"You had your turn!"

"For, like, two minutes!"

"You're such a _baby_!"

"You're such a meanie!"

I could only laugh at my idiotic Characters.

**!!!**

"Ah! Miki-chan, you're home!" Mom greeted me as I came in. She held Su in her arms.

"It's not I was going to Temari's house or anything." I said.

"So," Mom smiled, "What did you do today?"

I took my bag off and put it on the couch, "Oh, you know the usual. There was a math test, we finished that book in reading, and I, uh… PurifiedanX-Egg." I said the last part fast, hoping she wouldn't understand it.

Her eyes widened, "Cou-could you say tha-that last part a-again?" She asked, putting Su back in her crib.

"I, uh…purifiedanX-Egg."

"So I can understand." She said, eyes still wide.

I took a deep breath, "I puri—"

"WE'RE HOME~!!" This moment should be taped, recorded, written down and posted on the internet. It is the only moment I'm glad I had older siblings.

"Welcome home~!" Mom yelled, have seemingly forgotten the past conversation. I took the moment to grab my bags, and run up to my room.

!!!

"DINNER!" Mom yelled.

I sighed and put down my pencil. I got up and headed down stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear Ki and Van continue to argue over who was going to Character Transform with me next. I smiled and laughed.

"Someone's in a good mood." Yoru smiled as I came down the stairs, I only smiled brighter.

"Looks like Little Sunshine is back from the dump." Ran said, already at the table.

"About time." Dad said, smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once I sat down, we began to eat.

"So, Miki-chan," Mom said, "You were saying something about what happened at school. But Ran and Yoru interrupted, would you continue?"

I almost chocked on my rice, I thought she forgotten! "I-it's nothing big, really." I lied.

"Oooh? Really? With the commotion you made I think it was a pretty big event. Were you asked out?" This time, it was Dad's turn to choke on food; it was scary how Mom's face stayed completely immobile and emotionless.

"No!" I said quickly. Dad calmed down.

He cleared his throat, "Well, what did happen? I'm curious." Oh, great. When Dad's curious he won't stop till he's satisfied.

"Perhaps it had something to do with the lunch food. I heard from my best friend's little brother someone had to go to the nurse's office because it was so bad." Ran suggested.

"N-no, though I do feel very bad for Daichi…" Daichi had to go to the nurse's office, not because the food tasted bad, but because he ate too _much_. He can really be an idiot.

Dad chuckled, "Daichi, huh? Your cousin Daichi?" I nodded. H smiled and drank a bit of his water.

Yoru burrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe it's got to do with the increase in X-Egg count…" He mumbled, I sent him a 'Don't go there!' look. How could my parents even _understand_ the concept of Guardian Characters and X-Eggs? He didn't noticed, "Ever since that Ando kid disappeared, there have been more and more X-Eggs than usual."

Mom nodded her head, "Yeah, I've noticed." She understood……Wait….she-she understood?

"Amu, we haven't told Miki yet have we?" Dad said, he probably noticed my shocked expression.

Mom put her chopsticks up to her chin, "No, I suppose we haven't." She smiled, "Miki-chan, oh, I don't know where to start…"

"Your mom and I used to have Guardian Character, too."

"Eh, seriously?"

Mom nodded, "In fact, you're named after one of my characters, Miki. Ran was named after another of mine, and Yoru after Ikuto's."

"A-and Su?"

She nodded, "Su too."

I leaned back in my chair, "Wow…"

"But," Dad said, "That's not all."

"I used to be the Jack at Seiyo… Ah, how nostalgic, just thinking about it sends me into a flare of memories." She smiled.

"You mean like how you used to crush on Tadase?" Dad said in a teasing manner.

"Not funny."

Ran and Yoru laughed.

Mom sighed, "Anyway, would you feel more comfortable telling us what happened knowing we know about Guardian Characters and such?"

I nodded.

"So…?" Dad prompted.

"I, uh…purified an X-Egg……" I don't why, but I shut my eyes, as if waiting for something to explode. I heard a pair of chopsticks hit the floor.

"Miki…that's…" Dad said. He didn't bother to finish, Mom did that for him.

"WONDERFUL!" She came over and hugged, "I can't believe my little girl purified her first X-Egg! Oh, I only wish I could've been there to see it~! Kya, she's following my footsteps~! Thank goodness she isn't following _yours_." Mom said, shooting a dirty look at dad.

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"If I recall correctly, you _crushed_ a few X-Eggs."

"I was forced!" He said defensively.

We all had a good laugh, except Dad. He sat there in annoyance.

When Mom sat back down, the conversation returned to normal, "So, you have a character, Miki. Wow, I didn't expect you to get one so soon. Ran and Yoru didn't get theirs until they were 14…" Mom said.

"Um, actually…" I said.

"Yes?"

"I have, two and a half."

Mom almost dropped her cup.

"Re-really I have three, but one has yet to be born." I said.

"She really is following in your footsteps…" Dad murmured. Mom nodded.

That was the end of our Guardian Character discussion for the night.

"It's Ran's week to do the dishes~!" Yoru said.

"It'll be your turn again if you rub it in her face." Mom said.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Yoru said.

I smiled and laughed, trying not to notice the worried glace Dad was giving me.

**!!!**

"Hey, you guys, I brought you some of Mom's key lime pie you like so much." I said, closing the door to my room.

"Miki-chan! Thank goodness you're here! We have a problem!" Van said, worry cloudy her eyes and voice.

I sighed, "What did Ki do this time?"

"It's not Ki!" She said.

That was a surprise, "Then what is it?"

"Come this way." I followed Van to my desk. I almost dropped the plate I was holding. Ki was there, fanning someone was a ripped piece of tissue. Well, I guess it wasn't _someone_, it was some Guardian.

It was Gale.

**!!!**

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Dun dun duuuuuun!!!! :3. I feel so ebil.**

**Reviewers get free virtual cookies~!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, like I said, trying to update everyday~! So that's, three more chapters including this one! Then you're going to have to wait until late July! Yay!**

**Oh, couple things to anonymous reviewer:**

**Popstar diva 123:Yeah, I know about the YayaXKukai mistake. I meant to update that, but I forgot. I'll fix it ASAP. So there'll be no more confusion. Thank you for reminding me!**

**Enjoy~!**

"Ga-Gale?!" I quickly put down the plate I was holding, to prevent dropping it.

Gale just lay there, doing nothing. I came up closer, he was sweating and panting. I picked him up. I noticed he didn't have his little hoody covering up half his face. I could the rest of his mystically red hair, scalp to ends.

"Gale, are you OK?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Y-yeah. I…I'm fine."

"What happened?" I sat down in my chair. Van and Ki floating next to my hand, where Gale was laying.

He sat up, "It…I…" He started to sniffle.

"D-don't cry Gale! I'm sure whatever it is I can help you over—"

"Minato abandoned me!" He finally chocked out.

"Wha…" I leaned back in my chair, and took a deep breathe, "Yea, he seems to be doing that a lot lately…" Gale looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I don't know what's wrong with him…" He said softly.

I frowned, "No one but himself does, Gale, no one but himself…" I wiped my eye. I took another deep breath, "Well, you can stay here."

He smiled brightly, "Oh, thank you, Miki-chan! I promise I won't be a burden!"

I laughed, "You won't, I'm sure of that." He blushed.

"Are you OK, Gale?" Ki asked.

He turned to her, "Yes, I'm fine now."

"Hello." Van said.

"H-hey…" Gale said.

"Oh, you two haven't met. Gale, this is my new Character, Van. Van this is Min—" I couldn't say his name without the memory flooding my mind, "Van this Gale."

"Nice to meet you Gale, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Y-yeah…" Gale nodded his head.

"He's a bit of a shy character." I explained. He nodded his head, looking at my hand (which is what he was still standing on.)

I yawned, "Well, I'm pretty tired, time for bed."

"Kay!"

"Alright." Van and Ki went off to their respective eggs.

"Um…"

"You can sleep on my pillow until we get you something else." I told him, hoping to make him more comfortable in this strange environment.

"Okay…" I walked over to my bed, Gale still in my hand, and laid him down on the pillow. Poor guy, he fell asleep almost instantly.

**!!!!**

Honestly, I really wanted to tell the others about Gale, but he didn't want anyone to know. So he stayed at the house all day. Probably sleeping. I put some food and drink in my very mini mini-fridge for him, and told him he could eat it whenever he felt like it. I also gave him some paper and a pencil, incase he felt like drawing. And I gave him permission to play my video games. I headed out to school with Temari and Daisuke as usual, but I kept wondering if the little Guardian would do anything other than just lay on my pillow and sleep. I know he's a Guardian Character and probably doesn't need to eat, but it would seem plain wrong to just let him starve!

"Hey, Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do Guardian Characters have to eat? Like humans I mean." I asked.

"Well, I suppose so. They need the energy to Character Change and Character Transform, I suppose. But I'm not for sure…" He scrunched his eyes. I knew him too well, that meant he was going to figure out a straight answer if it meant staying up all night on the computer and risk failing a math quiz the next day. Our little Daisuke is a bit of a nerd. "Why do you ask?"

"Ki was a little hungry after my Transformation yesterday." It was a good thing I planned this out before I asked; I don't think Daisuke would've bought it otherwise…Though it was true…

"I see…Understandable, considering it was a first timer for you." He said, looking up at the sky, "Oh, great…" He muttered.

"What?"

"It-it looks like I thunder storm is going to hit us soon…" He said thru gritted teeth.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun's been afraid of thunder storms ever since he was little from what I hear." Temari said, giggling.

Daisuke looked in the opposite direction and grumbled.

I giggled, "It's alright Daisuke, we all have our strange fears. I'm afraid of large quantities of blood." I looked over at Temari.

"Right, I'm afraid of mirrors in dark rooms, and high ceilings." I looked at her weirdly, "I used to watch this really weird show about hauntings, and the ghosts always appeared in the mirrors, and there was this one episode were a face appeared out of the ceiling, and –"

"I really don't want to hear it." I said, truth be told, I used to watch that same show. I was never the same…

Soft thunder sounded in the distance, Daisuke eeped, "Don't worry, I heard my dad say it wouldn't hit us." Temari said, trying to calm Daisuke down.

Boy, was she wrong.

**Yay, Temari and I share the same fear! :D. The show is Discovery Channel's 'A Haunting'. I used to love that show, but I had to stop watching it because it scared the living daylights out of me. I developed all kinds of irrational fears. D:**

**Reviews make Kona-chan less scared~~! And if Kona-chan is less scared, she can right better chapters! :D.**

**It's a win-win situation you **_**can't**_ **afford to lose~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Listen, the picture results will be revealed tomorrow. Ugh, I'm very disappointed to say I only got 3 entries *death stares everyone who didn't enter***

**Hmm, Anyway, I'm also sorry to say that after this chapter and tomorrow's chapter, you'll have to wait a looooooong time for another update.**

**But, hey.**

**I warned you. :D**

**I expect my Yahoo! inbox to be full with "[FF Review Alert] Story: This! Is Who I Want To Be!"s. When I come to my trip, and I see a lot of reviews, I'll make a super awesome chapter with the three new characters, curtsey of the at contest.**

**Read on my peoplez~!!!!**

_BOOM_

"KYAA!"

"CALM DOWN!" Nagihiko yelled. It was thundering. Very loudly.

I glared at Temari, "Glare at my dad not me, sheesh. He's the one who predicted the weather."

I glared at Nagihiko.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Kiseki said, "After all, what could go wrong?"

The room went dark.

"Never say 'what could go wrong', Kiseki-kun, that's the number one rule for bad situations." I replied monotonously. He stifled a laugh.

"Everyone, please just stay where you are, I'm sure the power will get back on soon, but until then, "Nagihiko took a flashlight out from his desk and turned it on, "We have this." He pointed it up his face, so it looked scary. Some of the girls in the class pretended to be scared and screamed, and everyone else laughed, including Nagihiko.

With the small light of the flashlight, we all pushed our desks to the outside of the classroom, and gathered in the middle as a circle. I was next to Nagihiko and Kiseki. Temari was on Nagihiko's other side.

"This feels like a campfire, Sensei." Yuri, one of Nagihiko's many admirer's, said chipperly.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea, Yuri-chan! Let's tell some scary stories, to get in the mood." I swore I heard Temari gulp, "Who want to go first?" I could see people raise their hands up; my eyes were starting to adjust to the dark, "Miki-chan! How nice of you to volunteer!"

"What?" I hadn't raised my hand!

"C'mon, I heard from Amu-chan you love urban legends and scary stories, surely you know some?" He winked at me, slightly nodded his head towards a very scared looking Temari. It took me a second to understand what he meant, he was trying to get Temari over her fear of ghosts!

"Oh, yeah! Lots." I said.

"Let's hear one."

I heard Temari whimper before I began,(**A/N: If you don't like urban legends you can skip this if you want to, it's isn't really essential to the plot. ;D)** "A lot, this was one I was famous back in one of my schools I actually managed to not get kicked out of." The class laughed, "A little while ago, in a little village, there was man who lived with his only daughter. The man's wife had died a long time ago in an accident. Well, the man was a well known scientist, and thus was very busy and wasn't able to spend much time with his daughter. So he made her a toy, a robot dog to be exact." Some of the class mock-gasped, "The girl loved the robot dog, or Robo-Dog as she called it.

About a month after her dad made Robo-Dog, the girl started to experience strange dreams. At least that's what her dad dismissed them as. Every night she dreamt that she was in her room as normal, but she heard something coming up the stairs. The first time she had the 'dream', she checked to see if she accidently left Robo-Dog on, he was off.

The next day, after she was done playing with Robo-Dog, she turned him off and put him in her toy chest down stairs. She had the same 'dream' that night, only the noises were closer," I could Temari whimper, I mentally laughed, "She checked in the morning, but Robo-Dog was still in the toy chest and he was still off.

The next day, she turned Robo-Dog off, and left him outside. She went to bed, and had the same 'dream', only the noises were even _closer_. When she went outside the next day, Robo-Dog was still outside, turned off.

The girl was getting really scared. She knew it was wrong, but she let her best friend borrow Robo-Dog the next night." Everyone in the room gasped, but it wasn't a mock gasp, "The girl had the same 'dream', _again._ Only _this_ time, her door creaked open. She shakingly looked over to the door, only to find the glowing red eyes of Robo-Dog." I took a dramatic pause, some of the students were shaking.

"The next morning, the father went over to his daughter's room to wake her up. But when he opened the door, all he say was his daughter's lifeless, bloody body on her bed, and Robo-Dog turned off." I took a deep breath, and in the sweetest voice I could muster up said, "The end~!" I could see some of the students looking at me like, "You really are a crazy maniac."

"Eh…" Nagihiko chocked on his words.

"Was that good, Sensei?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "Ve-very go-good, Miki-chan…" I could tell he was slightly leaning back. Temari was behind him, literally hiding from me.

I looked over at Kiseki; his eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open. I laughed, "You guys are so hilarious! You didn't actually _believe_ that story did you?"

"Um, Actually Miki-chan," Nagihiko spoke up, "I'm sure most of us were expecting a classic, like _The Hook_, or even _The Tape_. Nothing like that."

"Really? I prefer newer ones over classics, but the classics are pretty awesome." I rubbed my chin.

"R-right…"

_Knock, knock_.

About three fourths the class jumped, and half of that screamed.

Nagihiko got up to answer the door, Temari was clinging to his back like a scared puppy. He opened the door, "Tadase, what is it?"

Kiseki looked up at the mention of his father's name, "Well, the storm is clearing up, we're thinking that because the power is off we should just let the all the kids go home."

Nagihiko nodded his head, "Yes, that seems like the best solution."

"Al right, looks like everyone is going home." Tadase said, entering the classroom, a flashlight illuminating his face, "Everyone who rides the bus, get in your lines, if you have family working here go find them and wait for them to take you home. If you walk home, take a bus that drops bye near you house, or find someone to walk home with you. _Even_ if you don't like that person. Got it?"

"Yessir!" The class yelled.

He smiled, "Out you go." He jestered to the open door.

"Wha-what?" Nagihiko exclaimed, he was in the way of the door. He moved before he could get trampled by the kids. I sighed and got up, and then helped Kiseki up.

"Thank you." He said before walked over to Tadase. I walked out of the room, and then to Daisuke's room. He was sitting in, what I assume was his desk, gripping his pencil with his eyes closed.

"Hey."

He jumped, "Oh, just you." He laughed at his embarrassment.

"Last time I check it was just me."

"I heard some screams from your classroom…" He said.

"I was telling a scary story." I smiled, "Which reminds me, Temari probably won't be walking home with us."

He chuckled, "That's fine. Hey, would you mind if I stayed at your place? I don't really feel like going back to the orphanage, it's not the strongest structure in the world."

"I don't mind. I'm sure my parents wouldn't either, they know you too well from all the times you and…" I broke off.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke said, understanding my broken sentence.

I smiled, "Let's go then!"

**I actually am 'famous' at my school because I'm a walking Urban Legends book. Lol, but I always get strange vibes whenever I'm writing or reading an Urban Legend if I'm alone. *sweat* I'm a big ol' wuss. But that's a part of makes me me, so I guess I'm (kind of) ok with it.**

**Reviewers get a FREE virtual cookie.**

**Also, tell me if you liked the story Miki told~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Contest results are at the bottom~!**

**Enjoy~!**

Daisuke grabbed my hand when we got out of the school building, I could tell he was slightly shaking. He must really be scared of thunder storms.

While I opened the door to my house, I noticed a light in my room. I thought I'd turned it off…Wait, Gale is here… Oh crap!

"Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh, n-nothing! It's nothing!" I said. I'll have to try everything I can to keep Daisuke out of my room. I thanked Dad for making us put the Wii in the living room. Daisuke his shoes off and headed off to the living room. I followed.

"Man, I'm still envious about your house… Hey, why don't we go to your room and to play?" He turned around and smiled at me.

_Did he just subconsciously make a perverted remark without realizing it?_ I thought, I shook the thought out of my head, "Um, n-no! We can just stay in here. It's fine."

He looked confused, "Is there something you're trying to hide?" He asked.

"N-no." I shook my head, "Nothing." I smiled.

"You smile is fake, I can tell." My face drooped, "I won't hold anything against you."

"It's, it's just." I rambled thru my head for an excuse, "My room is a horrible mess!"

Daisuke smiled, "I can help you clean it if you want."

I panicked, "N-no, it's fine. Totally fine."

Daisuke stared at me.

"Wa-wanna watch TV?"

He kept his stare.

"Um, play on the Wii?"

Stare.

"I have some snacks in the fridge."

I could hear him say "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~."

"Please stop."

Chiiiiiii.

"FINE!" I shouted. I trudged up to my room, Daisuke behind me.

I opened the door, Gale looked me, I mouthed 'guest', and he hid in the closet.

"Alright, here we are." I said, relieved this worked out somehow.

Daisuke looked around for anything suspicious. He sighed, "Alright, shall we go play on the Wii?"

"Sure!" I nodded.

"WE'RE HOME~!"

"Welcome back Ran, Yoru." I said, focusing on beating Daisuke.

"What're doing?"

"Kicking Daisuke's butt on Mario Cart!"

"Not true!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke…?" Ran came in from the kitchen, "Oh. I hope you two didn't do anything." She smiled sheepishly.

"Wha-what!?" Daisuke and I both screamed.

Yoru laughed, "Don't pick on them." He entered the living room, "Hello little ones."

"Yo." Daisuke smiled. He and Yoru got along just like brothers would.

Yoru looked at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed the cushion I was sitting on, and pulled it back a few feet.

"Don't sit so close."

"Ok…"

**Ending with a Full Moon reference. Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm a bit braindead at the moment. Heh, well. This is the last chapter until July. :D**

**OK: Contest results:**

**1****st****- Roko-chan (dA name)**

**2****nd****- DaydreamerAsh (dA name)**

**3****rd****- shugo. chara .rhythm**

**Thank you three for participating!**

**Tell me if you don't get the 'Chiiii' part when Daisuke stares her down.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, hey, hey, guys! Guess what! Turns out I'm not going till noon, so I have time for one last update before I leave! ...This is where you guys throw a wild party.**

**By the way, fellow fan miki+yoru, I'm stealing one of your ideas, not telling which though. I'm going to twist it around a bit, too. Hope you don't mind.**

**In honor of this being the 20****th**** chapter I'll give you guys a special surprise~.**

**Please Enjoy~~.**

Today was a Sunday, so you could imagine my surprise when Temari was at my front door, smiling her usual smile.

"Hello there." She said, "I'm just here to get revenge." She told my father when he opened the door.

He smirked and looked at me, "What did you do this time?" He couldn't hold in his amusement.

I shrugged my shoulder without even looking at either of them.

I could feel Temari stare at the back of my neck, I shivered, "All right! What do you want!?" I looked at her.

She smiled, "Oh, I just want to take you on a fieldtrip. Don't worry, Tsukiyomi-san," She looked at Dad, "we'll have parental supervision."

He nodded his head, still smirking, "Miki-chan." He gestured to the door.

I got up, "I thought you loved me." I muttered before going out with Temari.

!!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Hospital."

I turned around. She grabbed my jacket, "Not so fast. I'm getting revenge."

"What did I do?!" I yelled at her.

"You told that scary story and scared the crap outta me is what you did!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She turned me around and pointed her finger in my face, "I'm getting revenge, and you're not going to like it!"

I whimpered and gulped.

She grabbed my hand and we began our way to the torture chamber—I mean hospital.

!!

I held onto Temari's back like a lost kitten.

"Character Changes aren't aloud." She said, "Van and Ki will be with me the whole time you're in here." She said. I never knew Temari had such a dark side, I wonder if this is her true character, and the sweet Temari is just exterior.

"Guys." I moaned as Ki and Van floated towards Temari.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Temari's arm lifted up and she pointed towards a hallway, "Go."

"Can't you come with me? I mean, you had your dad—"

"NO!" She yelled. I was surprised when the nurses and doctors walking by didn't raise their heads with a 'WTF?' look on them. They must be used to this kind of thing, she sighed, "My mom knows about this, if you get scared she'll find you. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can anymore…"

She looked at me sternly, "Go." She repeated.

I sighed and started walking.

!!

I was slightly humming 'Love Story' to calm my nerves. I was walking down the rooms the patients stayed in; at least Temari had enough mercy to not send me down the hall where operations took place. Then again, that area was probably restricted.

My head drooped, "Well, well. Hello Miki-chan." I looked up.

"Hello, Kara-san."

She smiled, "Temari getting revenge?" I nodded, she laughed and patted my head, "Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure."

"Thanks for the support." I sighed.

She laughed, "I have to go. Don't worry, if you freak out someone will help you."

I nodded my head as she walked off. I sighed and resumed walking.

"MOVE!" Someone, probably a doctor, was zooming down the hall. I panicked and moved into a narrow hallway,

I bumped into something, "Oof!" OK, guess it was a someone, "Watch it." They mumbled in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" I turned around to properly apologize to who I'd bumped into. My eyes widened, I had expected it to be a doctor, or even a male nurse, but what I got was much different.

What I got was Minato.

His eyes widened for a second. Then his eyes hardened. But no matter how hard his eyes turned, I was able to read them. Regret, hurt, sorrow, and abandonment. His mouth turned into a straight line, but I could see he was biting the inside of his mouth. Wondering what he should do.

"Mi-Minato?" I whispered. My knees started shake. Without realizing it, I had placed my hand on his chest for support. I looked at the ground, breathing heavily and crying, "Why-why did you do that to me? Why did you hurt me?" I could barely understand myself. My voice was soft and quavering from the tears flooding my eyes. They ran down my face like a stream as I began to sob.

He took my wrists, I knew what was next. He was going to throw me on the ground and walk over me, just like last time. He put my left arm down my side. And with his now free hand, cupped my cheek.

This was getting weird. A week or two ago he told me to go die. But now…now, he was trying to comfort me? He wasn't making any sense at all. This wasn't logical, it wasn't –

My thoughts were silenced.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I felt his lips on mine.

He was…he was…he was…

Next thing I knew he was gone.

I slumped to the floor and huddled myself into my usual Ball of Nothingness. BUT! For a limited time it was upgraded to:

The CRYING Ball of Nothingness.

Pretty pathetic, huh?

I just couldn't believe that Minato, the guy who wanted me dead (and just had the chance to kill, let's not forge tot mention that), had just kissed me.

**Hello everyone. Did you like the special surprise? :D. I know I did. OK. I have a thing I want to do. Since I'm writing this story for you, you get to vote on who Miki will end up with. Your choices are:**

**Minato- They only guy so far to kiss Miki**

**Daisuke- The one who comforted Miki when Minato left.**

**Kiseki- The guy we know practically nothing about.**

**You can only choose one, but you can change your mind. I'm not going to get on my Yahoo! today, because I'm leaving. So when I get back, I expect reviews and votes! You hear me!?**

**Good. :)**

**Reviewers get FREE virtual cookies. They're fresh from the oven~~. My mommy helped me bake them. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I had to write this chapter on the computer (minus the Word Document thing.) So it may be different in some way. I dunno. The 'I's are probably going to be lower case. So don't yell at me or anything OK? Oh, and spelling errors, there are gong to be a lot of those too.**

**Oh, and i also noticed my own error in the plot. When Temari was introduced, Daichi said there were in the same grade, which is one grade above Miki. Yet, she's in Miki's class.**

**Whoops.**

**Also, i got a review with someone concerned about Temari's gender. She is 100% a girl. I promise you. BUT, she might just have a bro--I mean sister. ;D  
**

**Lol, everyone loves Minato. XD Ah, spread the love~, tell your friends.**

**OMG: Sorry, i has to do a quick Mermaid Melody rant:**

**OMG!!!1!!!!ONE!!!!**

**Mermaid Melody has been fully dubbed *eek!*...Still unknown if they're going to release it though. D: Grr.... I wanna watch MM in the English dub darnnit. D: I don't care if it sucks. The least they could do is realise the songs in English.  
**

**Well. Onto to the story then my friends~:**

**Enjoy~~!**

_Miki-chan._ A little voice in my head said. _Get up. Everyone is worried about you._ I heard a popping noise. Like when I Character Change with Ki or Van. All of a sudden i was getting up. Which didn't make sense because my body still felt really weak. I walked out of the hallway, my hand on the wall to keep my balance. I walked on to the meeting place Temari and I agreed on. The exit. _That's it Miki-chan, you can do it._ The voice in my head said. _Just a little more..._ Suddenly i could see Temari, Kotomi, Ki, and Van. Temari looked like se was getting ready to fall asleep on the bench. Ki, Van, and Kotomi were looking out for me (or at least that's how it looked.)

Ki's eyes lightened, "Miki-chan!" She flew over to me, "Are you OK? Your eyes area ll wet, and your face is red, and--" Ki went on and on about how i looked like piece of crap Ki came over as well. I walked over to Temari, she was just getting up and streching from her nap.

I gave her my best death glare, "I hate you." SHe looked at me sheepishly, "And yet, i want to thank you as well." Now she was confused.

"Wha-what?" Her eyes widened. I just smiled, "But...but...You hate hospitals...How could you..." I smirked at her disbelief, "Wait a sec...Where'd you get the ribbons?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow, "There are ribbons holding up your hair. I could've sworn you were wearing hair clips when we came in..."

I felt up to my hair, she was right. There were ribbons instead of clips.

"Your third egg hatched Miki-chan!" Van said. There was another Character by her. SHe was an elegant little thing. She had curly blond hair pulled up into two pony tails (with ribbons), her bangs were curly as well and framed her face nicely. SHe had on a long red/pink/white/black strapless gown. A see thru sparkly shawl was around her shoulders.

"My name is Crys. I am your mature, adult self."

"I thought that was Van's job..."

"No, i'm your level headed self." "Van interrupted. Think of it like this: Ki is you as a 5 year old, I'm you as a teenager, and Crys is you as an adult."

I nodded my head, "That make sense." I sat down on the bench. Crys undid the Character Transformation, "Man, i'm pooped."

"What happened? You were crying when you came up." Temari asked, sitting down next to me.

"It's a hospital, unknown territory to me. Of course i was frustrated. When i get really frustrated i cry, you know that."

"Right, right. Well, you survived. Let's go then." She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, and then helped me up. We walked back to my house.

"So, how was the torture house?" Dad asked as we came in.

"Miki cried!" Temari shouted, loud enough for everyone in house to hear.

"Temari you little-- Ah, it's not worth it." I walked to the couch, were Dad was trying his best not to laugh. Mom came into the room and hit him upside the head.

"Hey..." He moaned as Mom rolled her eyes.

Temari and I laughed,

_Yaru ki/ sono ki/ daisuki_

I flipped open my cell phone, "Hello, Tsukiyomi Miki."

"Hey Miki-chan."

"Daisuke!" Temari looked at me blankly, and then went back to the TV, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd call."

"You never call on impulse, what's up?" I pressed.

"I thought Temari already told you..." Daisuke whispered. I looked over at Temari, her expression had gone from blank to sad.

"What happened?"

Daisuke took a deep breath, "I lost Jin."

**ZOMG! Daisuke is so irresponsible! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Than again so am i :D *shot***

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter.**

**I saw the Harry Potter movie yesterday, and i was really upset! They didn't show the Percy Jackson trailer I cried for the first 10 minutes of the movie! That's how much i love Nico-- I mean the Percy Jackson series. Yeah, yeah... **

**Am i the only one who died a little inside when the Ikuto *SPOILER ALERT* told Amu she would never see him again? Am I? AM I?!!??**

**D:  
**

**One last thing: Please take my poll that is on my profile. It's essential to the plot of this wonderful story.**

**Reviewers ge FREE virtual slinkies~! That's right, i'm mixing it up this time. ;D  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've been listening to the song **_**Concrete Angel**_** a lot lately. It's such a pretty song, desu~~. OMG, Imma turning into Su~!*shot***

**JK. BTW: I dunno when I'm going to introduce the Art Contest Characters… Honestly, I think I'm just going to end up forgetting about it. D:**

***blue shelled* --Mario reference.**

**Enjoy you guys~!**

I was speechless, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"He was out looking for Minato, but he never came back!" I could sense the stress in Daisuke's voice. This wasn't good. At all.

"Well, he's probably just out late. How long has he been gone?"

"Three days." Daisuke gulped.

"Ooh…" I gasped, this was getting uglier and uglier. I noticed my parents looking at me. Yoru and Ran, too. Temari was the only one still watching TV.

"I…I mean…What if he found Minato, but…but…" I didn't even need Daisuke to finish what he was going to say to understand.

"Daisuke, if he did that you'd be walking around like a zombie right now, not talking to me."

Daisuke took a deep breath, "Y-yeah…I guess so."

"Let's finish this at a Guardian's meeting, OK?" I suggested.

"All right."

~*~

The next morning my mom came to me, a necklace in her hand, "I want you to have this. My friend Lulu de Morcerf gave it to me when I was a little younger than you." She put the necklace around my neck. It had a golden chain, with what looked like a ruby placed in the middle. After Mom was done admiring the necklace on me she shooed me off to school.

"Nice necklace." Temari said. Daisuke was next to her, his hands gripping and un-gripping multiple times. I looked at him with unsure face.

~*~

It was Kiseki's idea that we split into teams to look for Jin. Of course, I was paired with Daisuke. Kiseki was with his sister, and Temari was with Daichi. We were each given a location on a suspected place that the Old Easter might be hiding.

You'll never guess where Daisuke and I were assigned.

Easter.

My _dad's _company.

"Why the heck would they hide in Easter?" I demanded.

"Well. As a cover-up. There have been a lot of suspicious activities going on at your dad's company, Tsukiyomi-san." Kiseki insisted, "Besides, you being the CEO's daughter, you could breeze thru the building easily without suspicion." Kiseki said, a little shakily due to the death glare I was giving him.

I finally gave in, "I'm doing this for Daisuke."

"You didn't let me finish, "Kiseki interrupted, "You only have go into the building as a last resort, if you get caught. Kusu and I suspect that Old Easter may be hiding _around_ Easter."

"Why didn't you say that before?" I asked, murder dripping from my world. Kiseki nervously chuckled.

"Shall we go then?" Kusu asked, "Are we all ready?"

"Yup." Temari answered.

"Alright then." Kusu grabbed Kiseki's arm and hauled him off somewhere, "See you tomorrow with reposts."

Temari and Daichi left without a word. I looked at Daisuke sitting on a chair, somehow looking paler than usual, "Daisuke…" He looked up at me with sad eyes, "We'll find him. Don't worry." He gave me a small smile of hope.

~*~

"Anything?" I looked up, Ki, Van, and Crys were floating around in hopes of finding some kind of trace to find Jin.

Ki sighed, "No…"

Daisuke looked at the sidewalk, like he was about to cry. I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him. He didn't hug back, but his instinctively twitched, as if he was going to.

"Wait!" Van shouted, "I feel something!" Daisuke and I both looked up.

"As do I!" Crys agreed.

"That way!" Ki pointed in a certain direction and flew, Daisuke and I looked at each other, hopeful expression on our faces. We ran after Ki, Van, and Crys. They lead us thru countless corners, and even over a fence!

"This doesn't even seem _close _to where we were!" I screamed as we ran.

"Well, that's Guardian Character instinct for you!" Daisuke replied, a huge grin on his face.

My character stopped, so I did. Daisuke was a few feet behind me. We were both bent over on our knees, ctching out breath.

"Why hello, Miki-chan." That voice, I looked up, I was so shocked I fell on my butt. Daisuke looked up, he only knew two of the people that were there. But he was still shocked into a statue.

What I saw was a young women, in her early 30s at best, with blond hair, wearing a black suit. Her cerulean eyes glared at me with hatred, her red like blood lips pulled up into a smirk. It was Aiko, my old babysitter who'd kidnapped me a few chapters earlier in the story. Next to her was a very surprised boy, about my age. It took me a few seconds to register who he was. It was Minato; he was wearing a light brown trench coat. Something the old Minato would never wear. He was also wearing jeans and combat boots. His sapphire eyes were wide in surprise, he mouth open. I read his eyes, _run_. And I was about to, but then I noticed what, or who, Aiko was holding in her grip.

She was holding Jin.

**I broke the fourth wall. XD**

**Return of the evil baby sitter, desu~!**

**I watched **_**Letter Bee **_**last night…I cried. Such a sad 30-minutes OVA-ish anime based off a really good manga. I should probably start reading that again, I haven't read it for a while…**

**In other news, I got into **_**Samurai Champloo**_** yesterday. I keep obsessing over every single little thing Jin does. XD. I swear, Jin from Harvest Moon was defiantly based off **_**Samurai Champloo**_** Jin. They're both just so cool~. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**

**Sorry guys, I dun have enough money for anymore virtual slinkies (you guys get 'em for free, but I have to pay to get them!)**

**So, reviewers get FREE virtual plastic Samurai swords~! WOOT~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm surprised no one caught the Lulu reference. XD.**

**I keep going in and out of watching **_**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!**_**, it's such a great anime, but I can never find all of the episodes. My favorite character is Taka-chan. He's so awesome, desu~.**

**Ah, anyway. Here we are.**

"Oh…god…" I finally managed to choke out.

Aiko smirked, "Glad to see you've finally come to find your character." She began to turn Jin around in her hand, as if he were some figurine, a toy.

I looked up at Daisuke, he had a look on his face that said he wanted to scream at her, to run up and grabbed Jin, but something was holding him back. It was the same thing holding me back.

The look in Minato's eyes.

It screamed for us to just run.

Aiko raised her eyebrow, and then looked at Minato. She frowned, "What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted to practice on Daisuke's character." She smiled smugly. Daisuke choked.

Minato's expression turned into rage, "I never said tha—" Aiko grabbed Minato arm and tugged him so she could whisper in his ear. His eyes widened. His expression went back to rage. He tugged his hand away. He cupped his hand over Jin, as if to grab him, but he didn't. A black aura emitted around Minato's hand and onto Jin.

"Gah!" Daisuke dropped to the ground, his hand gripping at his heart.

"Daisuke!!" I screamed, I moved out of my paralyzed state and jumped next to Daisuke. The second I touched him, he leaned on me, his left hand on my shoulder for support, his head lying on my lap, and his right hand still gripping his heart. I looked over at Minato, "How could you do this?" My voice cracked, "How could do this to your own brother?"

Minato looked at me with apologetic eyes, "He's not my real brother."

"Wha-?"

"True, we're born on the same day, but we aren't related by blood. Neither of us had family left, but Daisuke had it harder than me." Daisuke's grip on my shoulder tightened, "He didn't even remember his family, and so we decided since we were born on the same day, we were twins." Minato scoffed, "I thought such a smart person like you would've been able to figure that out."

My eyes began to water, "You…Minato…Your such a bas—!!" Daisuke all of a sudden feel limp into my lap. I instantly looked over to Jin, full on crying now. He was floating on his own, next to Minato. He was completely different. His hair was still black, but now the red in it seemed almost natural, not dyed like it had looked before. It was also much shorter and spiked a lot in the back. His red eyes were bagged and he didn't have glasses anymore. He had a white shirt, with a black jean short sleeved jacked accented with white Xs. He had on black jeans that were tucked into black boots.

"Well, our work here is done." Aiko said. She turned around, Minato just stood there. Looking with shame at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. But I could still hear him.

"You say that but do you mean it!?" I shouted at him as he turned it around to leave. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yes." He walked off, the Jin following.

~*~

I called Temari, "I'll be there in a sec!" She said. She came a minute. She and Daichi put Daisuke on their shoulders, he was out cold. Even so I was still able to glance at his eye. Cold and lifeless.

"He'll be able to live normally. He'll just be a little… more depressed than usual." Daichi tried to assure me.

"That isn't normal…" I whispered to myself.

"We'll get Jin back, don't worry. No matter what, we will." Temari nudged me best she could, a faint smile playing across her face.

I stopped moving, but Temari and Daichi kept going.

"And Minato…I'll stop at nothing to save both of them." I promised myself.

**Nya, short chapter. My mom is IMing me even though we're ten feet away from each other (it's quite scary actually.)**

**Hmm…**

**Review! If you review we get closer and closer to saving Jin, and thus saving Daisuke! REVIEW, DESU~! YOU MUST OR DAISUKE WILL BE A DEPRESSING ZOMBIE AND JIN WILL BE WITH THE DARK SIDE FOREVER~!! O:**


	24. Chapter 24

**I drew a picture of the new Jin, and I'm slightly disturbed to report he looks an awful lot like Sasuke from **_**Naruto.**_** Honestly, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**I started reading **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**, I'm only into the third chapter and I already love it, desu~.**

**Enjoy~**

I was in my class, tapping my pencil on my desk. 1 minute until the late bell rang, and Temari wasn't here. She's never late, heck she's usually here before me (and we walked here together, go figure)! Finally, she came trudging in, and sat down in her seat behind me.

"Dude," I said to her, "This is your _dad's_ class, why are you late?"

"I've been feeling a little depressed since Jin went with Minato…"

"It wasn't like he had a choice," Kiseki said, entering the conversation, "After all, he was turned into a X-Character."

I glared at Kiseki, "Don't go there."

"How's Daisuke doing?" Temari asked me.

"He came to my house to walk to school like normal, only you weren't there. He has a distance to his eyes now, it's freaky." I shivered, "But for the most part, he's the same old Daisuke."

"That's probably because Jin was just an improvement of Daisuke." Kiseki said, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

"Huh?"

He looked at me in the eyes, "There are two different types of Guardian Characters: The types that change you completely, like my character, and the kind that's an improvement on one's self, like with Daisuke and Jin or Daichi and Dunk."

"I repeat: Huh?"

He sighed, "You know Daichi's a great basketball player, but he can't run or jump that well. When he character changes with Dunk, he can run and jump fast and high. It's an improvement. With Daisuke—" The late bell rang.

"OK, guys, let's get started then," Nagihiko said, ending our conversation and started class.

~*~

"…Now, we Americans," Nagihiko said. I raised my hand, he looked confused, "Yes Miki-chan?"

I stood up, "Sir, we aren't Americans."

He crossed his arms, "Really? Then what are we?" He smirked, he'd set this up for me, knowing what I was going to do.

"Japanesians." (**A/N: This is not meant to insult anyone, sorry if it does.).** The class looked at me, probably in shock that Tsukiyomi Miki, serious serious Miki, had said something like that.

About a second later, the entire class burst out laughing, even Kiseki. I sat down and looked behind me; Temari's head was lying on her desk, she was pounding her fist on the desk to keep from laughing, but I could hear the giggles and snorts seep thru. I smiled, "My work is done."

I looked up at Nagihiko he was laughing as well, "Well," he said when he finally stopped, "I think we all agree that was unexpected." He looked over at me, I smiled and waved, making him laugh more.

~*~

"Wow, Miki-chan, that display was…was…"

"Unexpected." Kiseki finished for Temari.

"Hey, anything to cure your depression."

"I don't think anyone is going to look at you the same way, from what I hear." Daisuke cut in. We were walking home; Kiseki had to go home with Temari for a school project.

"Yeah well." I shrugged my shoulders, "So be it."

"Did you Character Change?"

"No, actually my Characters are at home with Gale." I heard a gasped, I stopped walking and looked behind me, everyone had stopped walking, and even Daisuke was staring at me with bug eyes.

"Wha-what?" Temari spat out.

I then realized what I'd just said, "Oh crap…" I muttered.

"Did you say 'Gale'." Kiseki asked, "Isn't that Ando-san's…"

"Yes, it is Minato's…" Daisuke answered.

I bit my bottom lip, "Oh, fine!" I screamed, earning strange look from passbyers, "Minato abandoned Gale and he came over to my house and I've been taking care of him." I rushed out.

"How long…?" Temari asked.

"The day before that big thunderstorm where I told the scary story."

"So, when I went to your house that day, that's what you were hiding…"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiseki asked.

"Trust me, I wanted to, but Gale didn't want me to, and…and the poor guy's just…and," I was at a loss for words, everything came out so quickly. There really was no more to tell.

"Can…we…see him?" Daisuke asked, and for a split second, Daisuke was his normal self, like he was when Jin was around.

I sighed, "He won't be happy about it."

Daisuke smiled.

And we walked to my house to meet Gale.

**What is with the abnormally short chapters lately? D:**

**I estimate this story will be done around…chapter 60. xD. I'm kidding, that's a random guess. But I can tell you this, the story will end epically the way I have it in my head.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, guys. I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer than the latest abnormally short ones.**

**Drama…...Romance……Drama……and more Romance will be in this episode of *shot***

**Stupid announcer person. D:**

**Anyway, sorry 'bout that. I need a tie-breaker for my **_**Nazo Egg**_** poll, so somebody go over to the poll and vote 'Yes', desu~! 'Cuz I have an amazing idea for the Nazo Eggs, but if you guys don't want them, then I'll just use boring X-Eggs.**

**Enjoy~**

I opened the door to my room with caution, my characters looked up at me, and then they went back to whatever they were doing. Gale was on my bed, flipping thru one of my books.

"Tsukiyomi-san." Kiseki pressed, wanting me to open the door wider. I sighed and opened the door; I clicked my heel against the edge of the door frame to get Gale's attention.

He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Kiseki, Daisuke, and Temari behind me. He then sighed, "I figured this would happen…"

"I win the bet~!" Ki yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys _bet_ on when I would slip up about Gale?"

"Yep. And sadly, Van and I lost; Ki was the only one who didn't trust you." Crys explained. Van glared at Ki.

"Wow that makes me feel loved." I said monotonously.

Gale floated up, "Well, I'll admit you lasted longer then I though you would."

"You knew I was gonna slip up?"

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you." He turned his back to me.

"Of course…"

He turned his head around and looked at Daisuke, "Daisuke…where's Jin?" He asked.

Daisuke's absent eyes widened, "Ah…" His expression saddened.

"He was turned into an X-Chara by Minato-kun." Temari explained.

Gale's expression saddened, "So that's what that energy was a while back… Miki-chan, why didn't you tell me?" By this time we had all worked out ways into my room, I was on the bed, Temari was lying against the bed, Kiseki was on my chair, and Daisuke was on my beanie chair.

"I didn't…well…"

"It would make Minato seem like the bad guy, when really it's that old women's, Aiko, fault." Van said floating over with Ki and Crys.

"That's right…Minato didn't want to do it, he was forced." I said, remembering what Minato had said to me.

"_I'm sorry…" He whispered. But I could still hear him._

"_You say that but do you mean it!?" I shouted at him as he turned it around to leave. He stopped in his tracks._

"_Yes." He walked off, the Jin following._

"He's being controlled…" I whispered, mostly to myself. I looked over at Gale, expecting his expression to hold worry. It didn't. It held knowing, like he knew this was the case. He new all long Minato was being controlled. My eyes widened, "You knew…"

He looked up at me, "Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you say…?"

"Minato didn't want me too."

"He didn't even abandon you, he sent you out to me to keep you out of harm's way…"

Gale nodded his head.

"No way…" Temari whispered.

"So then…you new Minato was going to…"

"No, I honestly didn't know Aiko would force him to turn Jin into an X-Chara."

"What else do you know?" Kiseki asked.

"The Old Easter wants to become to take control of the New Easter, that's it."

"You mean they're trying to take over my dad's company?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Once they found out about Minato's ability, they threatened the life of someone dear to Minato if he didn't cooperate."

"Lemme guess, Daisuke?" I shot out.

"No, though he was the original, they found someone else who even more important to him than Daisuke."

"Who?" I asked.

"You, Miki-chan."

~*~

I poked at my dinner, my plate completely untouched, "What's up Miki-chan?" I looked up; Mom was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, nothing." Lies.

"Well, something is obviously up, you haven't touched you rice, that's your favorite part of your meals." Dad cut in, "Is something up with the Shugo Chara world we should know about?"

Oh yeah, they knew.

"Go on, Miki-chan. Tell Mom and Dad about Daisuke." Ran said. Everyone was quiet. Even little baby Su who was usually giggling or squealing was silent.

"What's wrong with Daisuke?" Mom asked, "When he came over with the others today he didn't seem as cheerful as usual."

"Daisuke…" I started, I couldn't bear to tell. Van sighed next to me and Character changed, "Jin was turned into on X-Chara, so now Daisuke's all depressed." I spilled.

"Nice Van." Yoru smirked as Van undid the Character Change.

"I suppose…that Minato kid was the one who…" Dad said awkwardly.

"Yep." I answered

"I know how he feels." Mom said.

"Huh?"

"One of my characters was turned into an X-Chara because everything in my life was changing and I couldn't keep up." Mom sighed contently, "You remember all that drama with Utau?" She said to Dad.

He groaned, "Hard to forget if you keep reminding me."

Mom laughed and looked over at me, "Don't worry sweetie, everything will turn out fine." She winked at me, "I'm sure."

And that ended our dinner conversation.

Su giggled.

~*~

I walked along the sidewalk, dodging the occasional pedestrian.

"Where are we going Miki-chan?" Crys asked.

"The Elementary School park, it's where I last saw Minato before he left for the Old Easter. Maybe there's a clue there or something."

"What about Papa-san?" Van asked.

"He's agreed to finally let me out on my own, now that I have you guys." I answered.

"That makes sense." Van said.

"Yes, considering you'll be able to Character Change and run if anything happens. Correct?" Crys asked.

"Correct." I nodded. I walked into the entrance. There weren't any kids playing, it was too damp for that. It had rained buckets last night. So in reality, there weren't going to be any physical clues about Minato. I just came here for the memorial clues. Maybe I had seen something I don't currently remember, and being here will help. I walked over to the spot where I'd been a ball of nothing, and touched the grass. It was wet and cold from the rain, "C'mon brain, remember." I strained.

"Okay, we'll retrace your steps!" Someone behind me said.

I smiled, "Good idea!" I got up, and turned around. I was shocked at what I saw.

Aiko.

"We'll start with when you got kidnapped." She smirked. I felt someone hit the back of my neck, knocking me out.

**Oh, Lordy, Miki. Just when Ikuto was letting you go out by yourself again. xD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~.**

**REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE CLOSER WE GET TO SAVING JIN THUS SAVING DAISUKE~! IF YOU DON'T REIVEW DAISUKE WILL BE A ZOMBIE AND JIN WILL STAY WITH THE DARK SIDE FOREVER~~~! (And trust me, they **_**don't**_** have cookies like they say they do.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Did you guys not like the last chapter, or are you all too busy with summer? See, my summer's over, I started school today *sigh*…Anyway. Here ya go~:**

**Enjoy~**

"Miki….?" I heard an astonished voice. A very familiar voice, though I couldn't remember where I've heard it…

"Ugh…" I muttered. The back of my neck hurt, and it felt like I was on concrete. Greeeaatttt…

"Miki, are you OK?" The familiar voice asked.

"Where…?"

"Old Easter's hideout." The voice said. Woah…I'm at Old Easter? That's…freaky.

"Who……?"

"Tha-that's not important!!!" The voice rushed, "You need to get out of here…God, that's a stupid idea considering your condition." I heard a sharp slap, probably whoever was next to me slapping their forehead.

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. At first all I could see was red, blue, and skin. Then, as my eyes focused, I saw the person beside me had a mess of red hair (it probably hadn't been brushed in a long time) completely covering the person's right eye, showing the other sapphire orb. The person had a worried expression.

I tried to get up, whoever was next to me help, "C'mon, I'll help you get out."

"Tell me who you are first." I demanded.

"You don't remember?" He said disappointed.

"My brain is just jumbled up…" I grunted.

"I'm Ando Minato."

Minato? So that's who it was.

"Why're you helping me?" I asked harshly.

"Because I l-…Because your one of my best friends…" He whispered.

I scoffed, "Best Friends don't leave their Best Friend crying in the rain after they've told their Best Friend to go die." I spat out.

I was surprised, not only at myself, but that Minato looked genuinely torn, "Miki…"

I sudden twang in my brain made me remember my previous conversation with Gale, "Oh, God…Minato…I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Now he looked confused, "Wha—"

"Gale spilled, he told us everything." I started to sit back down, Minato going down with me.

"'Us'?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Temari-chan, Kiseki-kun, Daisuke, and myself." I explained, leaning on him for support, "He told us Old Easter's objective, and I figured out you being controlled…" I whispered the last part, because I didn't want to believe it.

"Well, not really controlled, more like blackmailed…" He whispered into my hair.

"Oh…" My eyes started to well up. We sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence as much as we could.

Minato sighed, "At any rate, we need to get you out of here."

"You'll be coming too, right?"

I could feel him smiled, "I can't Miki, I told, I'm being blackmailed into staying here."

"I'm not leaving here without you……or Jin." It was funny, I thought. How Minato's well being came to mind before Jin's. I wondered why that was.

"You have too…without me at least, I might be able to help you get Jin back, I won't guarantee anything."

"Speaking of Guardian characters, where are mine?" I looked up at him. He pointed over to a stand. It held each of my Eggs, encased in glass.

"If you touch the glass an alarm will go off." He told me.

"Well, then we'll have to break and run." I got up, helping Minato up as well.

"You get your Eggs; I'll find a way to open the air vent." I nodded and Minato headed for the chair in the corner. He climbed up on it and fiddled with the vent.

When I heard the vent door clang onto the floor, I started to hit the glass, and alarm went off. Minato hurried over to where I was and helped. The glass cracked, I was relieved, I had started to think it was bullet proof. Minato pushed me back, and hit the glass with a shattering punch. He grabbed my Eggs and handed them to me, his hand bloody. I shut my eyes.

"Miki, get over your hemophobia! We have to get out now!" He whispered harshly, sure enough running foot steps were audible. I turned around and opened my eyes, heading for the chair. Minato got into the vent first. He took my Eggs one by one and then helped me up. But before that one of the officers got into the cell we were in, he grabbed my leg as Minato was pulling me up.

I squeaked, and started kicking my legs. I started to feel my shoe loosen, and eventually fall off completely. I scrambled back up, and Minato and I scrambled forward. My Eggs were in the pouch my mother had given me. Once we were sure we had escaped the officers, Minato helped me removed the tape on the Eggs that kept them from coming out. They each popped out when their tape was removed.

"Miki-chan~!" Ki screamed, "I was soooo scared!"

"Shhh." I hushed her, she pouted. Minato motioned me to follow him. We crawled thru the air vents. I heard all kinds of things I wish I hadn't from the echoes of the vents. From things of girlfriends and wives to…well, I'd rather not say.

Minato stopped, "There," He whispered, pointing to the vent door, "That room is where they're holding Jin. It doesn't look like anyone is in there right now. We can probably get in there without being noticed and get back out." He kicked the vent down.

I looked down into the room, "That, uh, looks like a long drop."

"Oooh, ooh!" Van yelled, "Character Transform with me!"

"What? Why can't we just—"

"Miki-chan's own heart, unlock!" Van said with a roll of her eyes.

Again, no stereotypical Magical Girl transformation that wastes five to seven minutes of the episode. She said it, and bam, I was transformed. Woooo-hoooo.

_Diamond Jumper~!_ Van said inside my head.

"I guess my Transformations have a diamond theme." I muttered sarcastically. I looked at my Transformation, I had on a black basketball shirt with a white '21' on the front. I had on a cross belt and a matching……_cheerleader_ skirt. I had a white ribbon around my thigh, and a black one on my left arm. I had on a black fingerless glove on my right hand, and my hair was held up with a red-rose clip. I looked at Minato, his face was red, he'd obviously looked at the skirt, "Oh Lord." I muttered before hoping into the room. I was about to brake the glass that held Jin, but the door opened.

"Ha! I new you'd try to get him back!" Aiko said with a sickening smirk, "So, you can Transform, huh? No matter. Minato, dear?"

Minato stuck his head out of the vent, "What?" He growled.

"Take care of her." She said.

"No."

"OK, Fudo." Aiko turned to the man behind her, one of the two who's kidnapped me the first time, "Take care of her." Fudo smirked.

"No!" Minato yelled.

"Then you'll have too." Aiko smirked her evil smirk again.

Minato growled, he got down from the air vent, and broke the glass encasing Jin.

"Minato…" I whispered.

Minato grabbed Jin's egg, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

**Har har, cliffy. Anyone care to guess what he's gonna do?**

**:D**


	27. Chapter 27

Whenever I watch movies, they always say the adrenaline rushes go by so fast you can't remember what happens. For once, the movies were right. I really only remember Minato throwing Jin's egg at me, and then we were running. Next thing I knew, I was on a bed in an un-know to me room, clutching Jin's Egg to my chest. My Character Transformation had been undone, Minato was walking around the room, and I was panting like no tomorrow.

Minato placed his hand on an object, a desk perhaps, "I can't believe he left my stuff alone…"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The or—" Minato was cut off by a door opening. He wasn't there the next second, a cool breeze flew in from the window.

Someone stepped in and turned on the lights. I flinched, "Miki-chan?" A voice said.

I looked up, my vision was a blurred, but even so I could tell who it was, "Daisuke!" I exclaimed.

His eyebrows burrowed, his eyes stared at me, "What're you doing here?"

I managed to get to my feet, "I--" I started to tip over; Daisuke rushed over and caught me.

"Be careful…" He murmured. He led me over to his bed and sat me down. Daisuke looked at my clenched hands, "What you got there?" He asked.

I looked down, not remembering; a twang in my brain fixed that. I stood up again, "Oh, Daisuke! I knew he was being controlled! He helped me escape, and he helped me get Jin back, too!" I blurted out.

"Jin…? You mean, that's…" He eyed my hands, hope in his empty eyes.

"Yes." My eyes started to well up, I couldn't unclenched my hands, or move them away from chest. I was too scared Minato had lied, and the Egg was a fake. Daisuke grabbed my hands, and gently tore Jin's Egg from my hands. What surprised us both was that there wasn't an X on it anymore.

"What the--?" Daisuke grabbed Jin's egg, as soon as he did, Jin popped out. Regular, non X-Character Jin.

He shook his head, he looked at himself, "I-I'm back to normal…" He said.

Daisuke covered his mouth with his hand, his head bent over, whimpers escaped his hand.

Jin looked at Daisuke and laid on top of his head. Daisuke fell on the floor, leaning over on his knees; I bent down to his level and hugged him. Ki, Van, and Crys joined in on the group hug.

"What going on?" A girl's voice said, a woman with long brown hair walked in, "Oh, Miki-chan!"

"Hello Ayame-san." I said with a light smile.

Her eyes widened, she ran down the hall.

"Eh? What was that about?" I asked.

Daisuke took a deep breath, "You…you've been gone for so long, Ayame-san promised your father if she you she'd call immediately."

My eyebrows burrowed in confusion, "How long have I…been gone?"

"Seven Days…"

Woah. That was…unexpected. I couldn't have possibly been gone that long… Could I?

~*~

A few minutes later I was at the orphanage's front door, waiting for Dad to come. I was still purely shocked that I'd been gone for a whole week.

A black GT pulled up, Dad's car. Dad ran out, not even bothering to close the door. He ran over to me, he bent down on his knees and hugged me. He head rested on my neck as he sobbed. How many times have I done it? How many times had I made Dad cry in the past couple months?

Then, the passenger door opened, Mom ran out, not shutting her door either. And she hugged me as well, but she stood up, she was hugging my head. Both of them were sobbing, hick-up-ing, and sniffing.

I start to shake, tears welled up in my eyes, and fell over.

"This is one of those moments were you don't want to let go, isn't it?" I asked no one. But someone answered. In front of Dad's car, a red head nodded, smiling. One blue orb was visible.

I smiled at Minato.

~*~

I gradually began to wake up. White and blue walls surrounded me, I was home. I sat up, and looked around me room, I noticed something dark leaning against a wall. Upon my eyes adjusting, I was able to tell it was Dad, sleeping. I was about to cry for him, but I noticed he had bags under his eyes; this was probably the first time he'd been asleep in a while.

"Miki-chan!" Ki called out.

"Hello." I whispered, trying not to wake up Dad.

"You are OK?" Crys asked.

"Yes Crys, I'm fine."

"We were really scared." Van said.

Ki sniffed, "Ki, please don't cry, I've had enough of tears." She nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after Aiko's goons knocked you out, they trapped us in our eggs with a special tape." Van explained.

"The tape"-sniff-" wouldn't let us out of our eggs,"-sniff-"so we couldn't really see anything after that."

"But, we did hear some of the agents saying things like 'Put her under sleep medicine.'" So that's how I was gone for so long without realizing it, I was under sleeping medication. Oh Lord, I hope it was a professional doing it, or I might be in trouble.

"A while after that, someone came in your cell room."

"More than likely it was Minato."-sniff-"He talked to you while you were asleep."

"He was very kind, saying 'I'm so sorry' to you. He really likes you Miki-chan." Crys said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Sometimes, he fell asleep next to your bed, he mumbles in his sleep." Van giggled, "We couldn't hear what he was mumbling. Though the occasional 'Miki' was loud enough to understand."

"Minato…" I said a little louder than I really wanted to.

"Miki-chan?" I looked over at Dad, he was looking at me, still half asleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine." He got up, swaying a little from just waking up. He walked over to me, sat on my bed, leaned against me head board, and hugged me into his chest. I feel asleep to his heart beat, the same way I'd fallen asleep as a child.

**I think this is turning into an Ikuto love story. D:**

**Kidding.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope.**

**Dx**

**That would be bad. Reeeaaaaally bad.**

**On another note:**

**I can't believe you people thought he was going to crush Jin! Minato's not heartless! But Aiko is. Aiko would be the one to do that, not Minato!**

**Geez.**

**I have a lot of respect for Tadase now, to go out in public with his transformation takes a lot of guts. xD I love his king laugh. It's so funny. Like, when I was listening to his character song on the new CD, I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. I'm going to make the 'Tadase's King Laugh Fan-Club', his laugh is that awesome. xD**

**Anyway, till next time~!**

**REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW JIN WILL BE—Oh, wait…Jin's normal again…**

**REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IKUTO WILL CRY!**

**(Haha fangirls, haha.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, Nazo Eggs are a no-no with you guys, (I don't really blame you though, they **_**are**_** filler.)**

**Fellow Fan Miki- I would love to write a story for your idea, but I can't right now. I've got four stories to work on (even though one is really on hold) I'll store it in my mind until I'm done with one of my other stories and write it then, ok?**

**Today we meet a character I like very much. He— I mean she's a blast; ya'll love hi- her. (Gosh I hope that was enough hints. xD) **

**Enjoy~!**

**CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR Hannah Montana: The Movie**

My dad drove me to and from school now, not that I blamed him. I was kinda glad about the arrangement though, I got more sleep than when I had to walk. Right now Temari and Daisuke were in my living room, we were planning ways to help bring Minato home. OK, so Daisuke was.

Temari sniffed.

"Oh come on, how many years of keeping the secret and she just _pulls the wig off_?" OK, I'll admit it, we were watching Hannah Montana: The Movie. Temari, the emotional wimp she is, was crying. This movie was purely her idea by the way. I no power when it came to watching movies with Temari. No one really did.

"Oh, the horror." Daisuke muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, Hun, you want some help?" I asked him.

He blushed, "Its fine. I can do this on my own." He muttered.

The front door opened, "Welcome whoever!" I shouted.

"This isn't even my house! What a warm welcome!" Temari stiffened next to me, then again, so did I. Daisuke kept scribbling on the paper he had on the coffee table.

"Uhh….." I stammered.

"Oh, Hakushi-chan! Don't confuse Miki, she doesn't know you." Ran's voice rang thru the halls.

The first voice sighed, "Oh, alright." Ran appeared at the doorway with someone I didn't know next to her. I'm assuming it's a girl because of she was wearing a girl's high school uniform. She had long purple-black hair (like Temari or Nagihiko's) and brilliant yellow eyes, similar to my own. She hand on brown boots that reached her knee. And well, oh, I'll just say it, she was really flat-chested for a High Schooler, "Hello, I'm Fujisaki Hakushi. I'm Ran's friend."

I paused the movie, "Yeah…"

Hakushi looked around the room, "Ah! Temari! I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed.

I was kind of hoping you _wouldn't_ see me, Onii-chan." Wait? 'Onii'? Wasn't that title for boys? Werid…

"So then you guys are siblings?" I asked.

"Unfortunately" Temari sighed.

"That hurt!" Hakushi said in mock hurt.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Temari grabbed the remote out of my hands and started the movie back up. I stood up and walked over to Daisuke. Hakushi and Ran ran up to Ran's room.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Well, Isabella," I giggled, "I'm working out a map of the New Easter's grounds."

"Where'd you get that?"

"I have my sources." My eyebrows crinkled, causing Daisuke to laugh, "I've been thru most of the grounds."

"But that's dangerous!" I shouted.

"But it's already been done!" Daisuke said in mock surprise gasp.

I pouted, "Not funny."

"Neither is Spongebob, any more. It's quit sad." Daisuke said, changing the subject.

"It has it's moments." I leaned my head on the coffee table, and poked Jin. He glared at me. I smiled back.

Temari came over (Hanna Montana had just ended) she grabbed Daisuke's laptop, "He-hey!? I need that!"

"Oh, pee-shaw, mental math is your specialty!"

"Let me rephrase the statement: I need that for research!"

I dare not say what popped into my mind, so I laughed instead.

"You knew what I mean!" Daisuke shouted, his face blushing.

"C'mon Miki, I'm going to iCarly."

"Awesome." I sat down next to her"

~*~

After laughing our butts off, Temari and I were watching Ouran High School Host Club, oh Kyoya...

Daisuke grumbled behind us, "What's up?" I asked.

"This stupid plan, it's not working out no matter what I do! It's like a donkey, stubborn and—"

"When the average donkey pees, it can fill 9 buckets." Temari interrupted.

"That's a lot of pee." I agreed, nodding my head.

"You stole that from iCarly." Daisuke scoffed.

"Crap, he's onto us."

**Tis be where we end today. Sorry if you don't like Hannah Montana or iCarly. I just had to add them in. *sweatdrop***

**Alos, kill me if you want to about Spongebob.**

**Bye bye!**

**REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IKUTO WILL CRY!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Hurry or we'll be _late_!" Temari screamed at me.

I covered my ear, "What's that? I can't hear you, youngster!"

"Very funny Miki." Temari then grabbed my hand and drug to me to class. Not just any class though, Temari's favorite class.

Choir.

Yay.

~*~

"Miki you have a beautiful voice." Temari tried vainly to convince me.

"Uh-huh, so do you, but you're still too shy go up in front of the class and sing with character changing with Kotomi." I popped my gum, and flipped the page in my in my book.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "What're you reading anyway?"

I smiled brightly, "_Carrie_."

"Wasn't that banned from our school?"

"No, it was banned from the High School."

Temari shivered, "Isn't it a Stephen King?"

"Yep."

She shivered again, "Anyway, back to the conversation," She grabbed my book, closed it, and laid it on the floor as if it were possessed. I raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Miki, you _have_ to sing! I mean, your aunt is Utau, that's like, amazing!"

"And it has nothing to do with the current situation!" I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon Miki~! _Please~~!_" She begged.

"Please don't beg."

"Please, please, please, please, please—" As she repeated her pleases I picked up my book from on the floor, and showed it to her. Temari instantly recoiled.

"Hsssssss." She yelled.

"Like a vampire in sunlight." I muttered.

"Edward doesn't-"

"Edward isn't a vampire, he is a meyerpire, ignorant one." I patted her head.

"That…makes no sense."

"I'll explain later. Maybe." I sighed, " And you know what else makes no sense?"

"What?"

"Why you want me to sing."

She groaned, "We need someone to sing for the school festival!"

"You mean carnival?"

"Same thing." She glared at me as I smirked, she sighed, "C'mon Miki, you'd be perfect!"

"Why can't you do it?"

She blushed.

"I see."

"So you'll do it?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything." Temari squealed at my response. The bell, had we really been fighting over that for a whole 45 minutes? I got up and walked with Temari to the parking lot for Dad to pick me up.

_**~School Festival/Carnival Which Ever You Prefer~**_

I took a deep breath. _OK Miki, you can do this_, I told myself, _you've been practicing for weeks, you can do this! _But, sadly, it seemed like no matter how hard I told myself I could do it, I just more and more nervous.

"Do you need to Character Change?" Van asked.

"Pro-probably." I said, my voice shaking.

"Crys." Van called out, Crys came over and Character Changed with me. Ribbons tied my hair up instead a regular hair tie, I took a deep breath.

"Good." Crys assured.

"NOW GO OUT THERE AND ROCK, MIKI-CHAN!" Ki yelled.

"Please be quiet." I hushed her. She covered her mouth and nodded.

Temari came in giggling like an idiot, "Hello, are you ready?"

"Yeah, as long as I can Character Change with Crys the entire time, I should be fine!" I smiled brightly.

Temari glared at me, "I don't think so."

"What?"

"You'll get used to it half-way thru and then you won't need her."

"I dunno," I looked out to the audience. I could see my family, and next to my family was Temari's family and Kiseki's family, and then Daisuke. "I've never sung in front of so many people before…" Someone else caught my eye. Actually it was a family I think. The mother (or I assume she was the mother) had long, curly brown hair pulled into an elegant pony tail. She had on boring grey business attire. The boy with her (her son maybe?) look to be my age, at least from where I was standing. He had pure black (by do I mean _pure_) hair that covered one eye, the eye that wasn't covered was a striking sapphire. I knew who it was instantly. It was—

"Miki-chan!" Temari yelled, "You're up." Temari pushed next to the stage. I fiddled with my bracelets.

The announcer (who was actually just Nagihiko) announced my turn, and I stepped up. I heard clapping and a couple whistles. I opened my mouth to sing,

"_Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai  
Can you keep a secret?_

Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ...  
Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ...

_Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ..._

_Hit it off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby ...  
_

_Koko kara zutto okutteru angou  
kimi wa mada kaidoku dekitenai come on_

Tsutaeyou yame yo wo  
konomama kakusou  
nigekire nakunaru made  
shinjiyou dame da yo  
mada utagae sou da mono—"Not even half-way thru the song and I noticed something was wrong.

There were…X-Eggs…everywhere. I dropped my microphone, a loud screech from the mic hitting the floor filled the area. I didn't really notice or move. About half or more of the audience was in a dull-trance. I instantly looked over at Daisuke, we made eye-contact adnt hen he threw something at me. I caught it, it was someone's Egg. It couldn't have been Jin's; this egg was black with white cat-prints.

"Transform with Yoru!" Daisuke screamed at me.

Huh? Transform with Yoru? I didn't know Yoru could transform with Jess.

"Miki-chan's own heart, UNLOCK!" Ki shouted.

Wait…

What?

_Diamond Lynx!_ Ki and…another Character said. This other Character was a male, he sounded mischievous.

I sighed, "What's the damage?" I looked at my Transformation, and blushed immediately. I was wearing black jean short shorts, black boot with white and black stocked going up to my thigh. My shirt was pretty revealing too, it was a loose black T-shirt, on the front of it was a white cross. Both of my arms had fingerless gloves, claws jutted out from them, "Cool…" I said astonished. I looked over at Daisuke, he had Transformed with Jin.

"I'll take care of the X-Eggs, go find out who did this!" He yelled at me.

I nodded. Looking back at this moment, had I known what was going to happen, I would've stayed and fought with Daisuke.

But I didn't.

And I completely regret that.

But at the same time.

I'm really glad I didn't.

**End for today. I attempted to make it longer; it's mostly the lyrics but yeah. I tried.**

**Anyone want to guess the song and who sings it?**

**REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IKUTO WILL CRY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I was at my computer today, wondering, **_**Why hasn't anyone reviewed?**_**, and then I realized:**

**I hadn't updated! O:**

**So here we are my friends.**

**Before we start, does anyone know where I could find piano music to **_**Message of Regret**_** and **_**Servant of Evil**_** by Vocaloids Rin and Len (other than media fire)? I wish to challenge someone. . (That and learn it myself)**

**Enjoy~!**

I saw the black haired boy once I turned the corner. Acting on an impulse I shouted, "MINATO!" Of course I took no considerations that the boy might not have been Minato, but apparently it was him, because he turned around. His one visible eye widened, he was obviously shocked about something.

The woman that was with him, Aiko probably, turned around, "Bad move, Tsukiyomi."

"Huh?" Someone grabbed my waist and then covered my mouth with their arm. I struggled, and then hit the person in the gut. It took another few hits before they finally let go. I jumped into the air, did a back flip, and landed behind Aiko and Minato. Where someone _else_ grabbed hold of me.

_Miki-chan, you have to hurry or the character change will—_, Just as Ki was about to finish, the transformation became undone. Ki was in front of me, along with my other Characters. But, there was another Character, and he certainly wasn't mine. He had short, spikey dark blue hair swept to one side, cat ears poked out of his hair. He was rubbing his eyes with giant cat-like paws, so I couldn't see his eye color (though somehow I knew it was yellow), he wore a black outfit with a cross and white dotted belt. His feet matched his hands. A tail flicked out as he yawned. All my Characters and the new one were grabbed by Old Easter goons. I struggled as much as I could; kicking my legs, wiggling the body around, but this guy was _strong_. Minato looked at me with an apologetic stare.

Why is it I always get kidnapped?

~*~

I was thrown into a truck; my Characters and the other one were placed in a glass container, Minato was with me.

I tugged at his hair, "This is real, huh? Did they, make you dye it for a disguise?"

"How can you be so calm?" He shouted, "This is the third time you've been kidnapped by Easter! How are we going to get you out of this?"

"Well, I was think I could help, but if I'm not needed I'll leave." I blinked, and looked at the pocket of my jacket. Gale was hanging out of the side.

"Gale!" Minato shouted, Gale flouted up to Minato and hugged him. If you could consider grabbing a person's neck hugging, "Hey, has Miki taken care of you?"

Gale nodded his head, "Very well."

"Good."

I rolled my eyes, "You do realize at first I had been told you _abandoned_ him." Minato flushed from embarrassment.

The truck hit a bump.

I ended up on Minato. The bump had caught me off guard; I fell and landed on Minato. Which caught Minato off guard, making the both of use fall to the ground. Minato was leaning on his hands, with a very red face. I…I was in a _very _awkward position. I was leaning against Minato's abdomen, my arms were around his waist, and my legs were in between his. Not to mention my face with redder than Minato's.

"You guys gonna stay like that or you gonna try and get away?" Gale's voice cut in.

My eyes widened and I gulp, "Um, ye-yeah…" I slowly pulled away from Minato, the entire time I swear I could've heard Crys yelling _No! Don't pull away! Don't pull away!_ Minato and I finally got into a non-awkward position, sitting on our knees. We stayed like that for about another two minutes, I heard Gale sigh. And then something amazing happened. One second I heard Minato gulp, the next microsecond he was leaning over me, the next microsecond his hands were cupping my face, and the final microsecond, his lips were on mine.

It wasn't like the kiss in the hospital, where it only lasted a second. This kiss lasted long enough for me to actually _feel_ something. I heard a pop, and my hair tie was replaced with a ribbon, Crys had Character Changed with me. I don't mean to get all sappy-shoujo-lock-and-key-sex-joke-waiting-to-happen (Besides, Daisuke has the Dumpty Key, not Minato) or anything, but something just _clicked_ when Minato kissed me. When he pulled away, I found myself lean forward, I quickly leaned back again, which evidently made my face even redder.

"Sorry…Impulse…" Minato sputtered out, his face red, but not as red as mine.

"Ri-Right…" I fiddled with my fingers. I heard a pop, and my blush disappeared. Van, this is defiantly her handy-work, "So what's our plan to get out?"

Just as Minato opened his mouth, the door to the truck opened, Old Easter goons came and grabbed me, I noticed Gale hid inside my pocket again, another goon grabbed the glass casing my Characters were in. Nobody bother to grab Minato, he just walked out. _It's cause he's being blackmailed_. I told myself, not wanting to believe the slim chance he might actually have been teamed up with Old Easter.

Eventually we entered the Old Easter building, we came into a blinding white room with a chair and no windows. I was thrown onto the chair. Aiko stood in front of me, and Minato was by her side, trying to act like he didn't like me. The goons closed the door.

"OK, Miki, I bet you're wondering why you're here?" Aiko asked with a smug face.

"I could honestly care less." I stated, "I get to go home though, right? My parents are gonna freak if I miss din-"

"No, Miki, you don't get to go home. This time, you're staying here. Permanently."

Normally the authoress would end the chapter here, but she decided not to, "What do you mean?"

"You see, we're trying to collect X-Eggs for a little experiment, that's why we have Minato here." She ruffled his hair, "He can create X-Eggs with his piano music. Or by hand, but that takes too long because he can only do one at a time that way." She took her hand of the top of his head, "We thought that Daisuke would have a similar power, turns out he doesn't." She flickered to the glass case that held my Characters and the new one, "But he does apparently have _some_ sort of power." She looked at the new Character, the one I'd never seen before. Her gaze flickered back to me, "When I heard you were going to perform at the school festival-"

"Carnival." I smiled.

"Whatever. I formed a hypothesis, using past Easter records. You're aunt, Utau, was able to create X-Eggs thru her singing, I figured maybe you'd inherited that somehow." She smirked, "According to what I saw at the carnival-"

"Festival." I smiled.

"Whatever." She spat, "You _did_ inherit that from your aunt."

"So… I created all those X-Eggs?" Aiko nodded, "Oh gosh…"

"And now, you belong to us."

**Sorry if updates don't come as fast anymore. School is getting somewhat hard for me (more specifically Algebra), I'm quite shocked because things usually come very easily to me. Anyway:**

**REVIEW! OR IKUTO WILL CRY (Yes, I mean CRY , MAYBE EVEN WAIL) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

I stared at Aiko, really there was nothing else to do. I had just been informed that I can create X-Eggs with my singing voice, and I now belong to Old Easter.

Guess I won't make it home in time for dinner after all.

"You can't keep me here, it's illegal. Against the law. You can't keep Minato here either."

"Oh, but I can." Aiko smirked, "Right, Minato?"

Minato's fist clenched, he mumbled a yes.

"And, _why_ can I legally keep you here?"

He mumbled a reply.

"What?"

"You adopted me." He said, he obviously wasn't very happy about that fact.

"I'm his legal mommy now." She smirked.

"I'd rather still be at the orphanage than have you for a 'mommy'." Minato mumbled.

"What about me then? You can't keep me here legally!" I yelled.

Aiko smirked, "I can, if you sign this contract." She held up a piece of paper, a singing contract way back from when my mom was still a kid and Easter was evil, probably a copy of my aunt's contract.

"In Hell I'll sign that!" I screamed.

"Such fowl language, Miki-chan." She smirked, Minato looked shocked. No, scared. Aiko held up a remote with a cliché red button, she pressed the button. Minato gasped, a raspy gasp as if his throat was dry, he fell to the floor on his knees, holding his wrist. I could tell he was trying not to scream.

I practically jumped out of the chair and ran towards Minato, I touched his back, but was countered by a shock. I turned to Aiko, crying, "Stop it!" My voice cracked. Aiko smirked and pressed the button again. Minato fell limp into my lap. Still crying, I check for a pulse. He had one, a strong one, but his breathing was uneven.

"How about now? Will you sign the contract now?" Aiko smirked.

Regretfully, I took the pen and paper she held out for me. Once I finished signing my name, I mumbled, "You don't deserve your name…"

She scoffed, "You think I care?"

She left the room.

I looked down at Minato, his breath had evened out, and he looked very peaceful sleeping in my lap. I smiled, even though I was still crying, I wiped away my tears from his face when they fell on him.

~BACK AT THE FESTIVAL/CARNIVAL NOBODY'S POV~

"HEALING WAVE!" Kusu shouted, flying in midair with her transformation, healing everyone that was hurt.

"REMAKE HONEY!" Amu yelled, fixing everything that was broken. As soon as Amu hit the ground, her transformation became undone and Suu's egg flew back into her heart. She fell to her knees, panting.

"Are you OK?" Kusu asked as she came over, still in her transformation. Her transformation was white shirt, white pants, and a white cloak , on the back of the cloak was a red cross, she also had on white slippers and a reflector. Her choice weapon was a caduceus, even though it wasn't much of a weapon.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Amu replied. Kusu put Amu's arm around her shoulder, and helped her walk. Once they got back to the stage, Kusu set Amu down next to Ikuto, who was still suffering from the loss of his Character (or I suppose it would be better off saying _Old_ Character.) Kusu then leant down to Daisuke, who was currently unconscious due to overuse of his power. His Character Transformation had undone a long time ago, and Jin was lying next to him. Kusu bent down and began to restore his energy.

Eventually, the rest of the Guardians arrived, all in their Character Transformations, even Tadase, Nagihiko, Ran, Yoru, and Kara were there. All of them were in Character Transformations. For Ran and Yoru that's not weird, but Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kara? Yeah, that's pretty unusual. None of the kids seemed to be even remotely disturbed by this fact though. Tadase was in his classic Platinum Royal, Nagihiko in Beat Jumper, and Kara was Stolen Heart (which is basically just Amulet Heart, with a darker color scheme of black and dark red.) All of their Transformations came undone; Kiseki's Egg went back to Tadase, Rhythm's Egg went back to Nagihiko, and Ran's egg (borrowed by Kara) went back to Amu. The adults suffered momentary nausea.

"I haven't done that for a while…" Tadase complained.

"Oh yeah…" Nagihiko agreed.

"Where's Hyoushi?" Kara asked, looking around for her son.

Nagihiko looked around as well, "I don't…know."

"He's looking for Miki-chan." Temari said as her transformation became undone.

"Ugh…" Daisuke moaned as he began to wake up.

Amu's face scrunched up, "Yoru hasn't come back yet," She said, referring to Ikuto's Character, "Her Transformation with him shouldn't have lasted this long…"

Suddenly, a boy around Ran's age ran up, "I can't find Miki anywhere." He said, his long purple hair stuck to face from sweating, his breath was heavy from running all around the school grounds, "It's like she disappeared."

"Hakushi…?" Kiseki, Kusu, and Daichi said simultaneously.

"I'll explain later." Hyoushi/Hakushi said.

"She has to be somewhere." Amu insisted.

"Well, somewhere that isn't here." Hyoushi shrugged, "My best guess would be…"

"Don't say it; we all know what you mean." Ikuto mumbled. Amu grabbed her husband's hand, and placed her hand on his chest, where his heart was. She lightly kissed his cheek and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

~MIKI'S POV~

"I knew you were going to break, I just didn't know it would be so badly." Minato smiled, I could hear it in his voice. My head was lightly leaning against his chest; he lightly rubbed my hand with his thumb while his left arm was coiled around my shoulders.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

Minato head turned towards the door, "Don't try to open it, Gale, an alarm will go off."

"Worth a try." Gale muttered before floating back to us, "If we can't get out thru the door, how do we get out?" He asked.

"Simply, we don't." Minato smiled, "After all, there are no air vents."

"Because that worked _so well_ the last time." I said sarcastically. Minato chuckled nervously. I took a shaky breath, "I can't believe how scared I actually am… Where are they hiding my Characters?" I asked.

Minato shrugged, "They could be anywhere."

"What does Old Easter even want?"

Minato gulped, "Same as any other company, domination over the market. Money, power, rumors have gone thru the company that Aiko's out for World Domination." Minato shrugged, "No one knows for sure though. I guess to be apart of something bigger."

"Why use X-Eggs?"

"Aiko's using plans from the old Easter. I seriously don't know why." Minato sighed. Minato pulled me closer to his chest, and breathed in the scent of my hair, "Does this embrace mean we're going out? Like boyfriend girlfriend?" He asked.

I blushed at the thought, I'd never had a boyfriend before, and Minato seemed like a good start, "Sure…" I whispered.

"Sweet." He whispered into me hair.

"Besides, you've already kissed twice." Gale stated.

"Way to ruin the moment, Gale…" Minato mumbled.

**I'm so sorry, I'm horrible at writing long chapters… I'm a short story writer that writes books. I swear I am.**

**Anyway: My lame excuse for not updating is:**

**My computer died.**

**No, really. My dad almost had to get me a new one. Again, I'm sorry. *bows***

**REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE MIKI AND MINATO WILL BE FORCED TO BREAK-UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA*cough**hack* Sorry, 'bout that.**


	32. Chapter 32

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, the wall that separated us. Minato and me, I mean. They'd realized we were devising a plan to escape, so they put a wall between us. Minato was upset about it, I could tell because I could hear thumping on his side of the wall. Very faint, but still there nonetheless. I looked away from the cement wall, and looked over to the glass wall. Aiko was standing at the other side, studying me. She was rubbing her chin, devising her own plan. She clapped her hands together, and walked to Minato's side of the cement wall. My attention went back to the wall, the silent banging stopped. I put my right hand on the cold wall and sighed.

"It's gonna be pretty hard to get out now, huh?" Gale said beside me.

"Yep." I whispered, "Hey, why didn't you go with Minato?"

"I've told you already; Minato doesn't need me any longer. I'll probably disappear soon."

"I need you…" I whispered, "You're great morale support, Gale."

"That's why I haven't disappeared yet; you've pretty much become my second owner, so I can't disappear until you don't need me any more."

"Then I guess you'll never disappear, I need a _lot_ of morale support." I sighed, "Gale, who was that new Character, is he mine? Is it a he?"

"Yes, that was a he; no he's not your Character. He's your father's, his name is Yoru."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "How is that possible?"

"Daisuke's power, he and Minato are self-proclaimed twins in more than one way. Daisuke can take someone who's lost their Character, and give it back to them. Like with Yoru. He took Yoru's egg out of your father's heart so he could transform with you, but because Yoru isn't your Character and because he's an "Old Character"-so to speak-, he needed a little help from Ki."

"I see…"

_SLAM_

I looked over at the way, Aiko walked past, Minato's (Who-by the way- still had black hair) wrist in her arm. She was dragging him somewhere. Aiko momentarily looked over at me, and waved. Minato continued to try to pull away, but all was in vain. He finally glanced over at me, a sad expression on his face. I held up my right hand and gently waved, a small smile on my lips.

**3****RD**** PERSON, WITH MINATO**

"Okay Minato, one last job before we let you go." Aiko smiled down at the once red-haired boy. Minato just glared at Aiko, "Just four eggs, and you'll be free. We won't need you anymore."

Minato scoffed, "Guess that means Miki we still be trapped here."

"Correct!" Aiko clapped her hands, "Aren't you so smart!" She talked to him as if he were in first grade; Minato clenched his hands into fists. An Old Easter goon came in, he placed four plain-white Heart's Eggs on a table.

"By hand?" Minato groaned.

"By hand, now begin." She patted Minato's head. He rolled his eyes and began his job, one by one; the eggs were turned into X-Eggs.

"Miki and the others will just purify these." He stated.

"M-hm, sweetie. Whatever you say." Aiko smirked behind him.

**Miki's POV**

I slumped to the floor, "What's wrong?" Gale asked.

"I-I don't know. My chest just tightened all of a sudden." My right hand gripped at my chest. It started to burn.

"Oh, no." Gale whispered. He floated off towards the wall, he went up the air vent.

I stared at the air vent, disbelievingly, "….Gale?" I asked.

No response.

**Minato's POV**

I turned my attention to the fourth Egg, the last on until they let me go, "No! Don't!" A voice echoed through the air ways. It was Gale's, I stared around, looking for him. He popped out of an air vent, and headed for me, or the Eggs.

Aiko growled behind me, "Get him!" Naturally though, the Old Easter goons couldn't see Gale.

Gale's eyes opened wide when he saw how many Eggs I'd turned, he grabbed for the last one, the only pure Egg. He was surprisingly able to lift it. Aiko made a grab for him. I intercepted her by grabbing her arm; she spewed colorful words at me. Gale escaped through the air vent. Aiko hit my back, I let go.

Aiko huffed, "Well, you only get three out of four…" She looked at the air vent and barked an order to the goons; they took the X-Eggs away to a different room. Aiko grabbed my forearm, and lead me down a hallway. She was going to lock me up again. "Well, I suppose we didn't need that last Egg anyway. I'll let you see your _girlfriend_ before we kick you out."

Miki? Aiko was crazy enough to let me see her, I should be thankful. When I first saw Miki through the glass wall, I though she was asleep or something. She was lying on the ground, he back towards me. Her deep blue (and pink) hair was strewn across the floor, as if she was in the ocean. Aiko punched in the code, and shoved me in. She closed the door. I caught me footing and ran over to Miki. I bent down on my knees, and poked her side, "Hey, wake up," I said. I poked her again, I was about to tell her to wake up again, but I notice something. Her eyes were open, she _was_ awake. I moved her bangs out of her eyes so I could see them more clearly. They were dull, lifeless.

I came to a realization. Aiko's confident remark when I told her the three Eggs would be purified by Miki, Gale's wide eyes when he say the three X-Eggs, Miki's blank stare. It was all sewn together in my mind.

Old Easter goons broke into Miki's room, they grabbed me by my arms and begun to drag me out. I screamed for them to let me go, tears flowed down my cheeks like streams, my voice cracked. They shoved me into a car, and drove off. I lay in the back seat, wailing. I yelled, I cursed, I did everything that came to my 14 year old mind. The driver stopped, probably at a random location, and kicked me out. I just laid on the sidewalk; my cheek, forehead, and hand were scratched up from being thrown onto concrete. I continued to sob. After all, what else could I do?

Those three Eggs I turned, they were Miki's.

**DEAR GOD AJ, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????**

**Procrastinating, I didn't mean to though. I swear it. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I stopped getting readers because I took so darned long. I'm soooooo sorry. –bows-**

**REVIEW! OR MINATO WILL DIE ON THE STREETS! (Not, really, but you get the point.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Quick note: The rest of the story is probably going to be in Minato's POV, unless I change it, it's Minato's. NOT MIKI'S. Minato. OK? Moving on…**

By now the tears had just plain stopped coming. Rain was pouring heavily, my body was shivering. I was lying on my back, facing the darkened sky. My breathing was heavy, I rolled over to my side.

A car screeched to a stop, a door slammed shut, feet pounded against the concrete. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Get up." The voice was familiar, "_Get up_" the voice shrieked. The person shook my fore arm; I looked up at who it was. Pink hair stuck to their white skin, honey eyes stared at me.

Realizing who it was, I slowly began to support my weight, faltering every few seconds. Amu grabbed my arm and slung it over he shoulders, she carried my over to her car and gently placed me in the passenger's. She went to the driver's seat and started to drive.

"Minato Ando, you have a lot of explaining to do." She said, her voice shaky.

I took an unsteady breath, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're the nearest relative to Miki at the moment," I explained, "By apologizing to you, I feel like I'm apologizing to her."

The light in front of us went red, "What…did you do?" Amu's voice wavered, she was beginning to cry.

"Too many things…I don't know where to start." The rest of the car ride was in silence, I stared out the window, into the endless darkness. A single light- A Christmas Light?- stood out from the rest. It was blue, a nice deep blue, very pretty. It blew out.

~*~

The mug was warm, so was the chocolate inside, and the blanket around my shoulders. Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi, the parents of Miki, kindly let me stay with them, even after what I had done.

Ran was on the loveseat, pretending to look at the television. She wasn't, she was staring at me. Probably trying to figure out how to get revenge for Miki.

Someone touched my head, I immediately stiffed, "Whoa, calm down, there." I looked behind me, someone with long Blond hair and purple-blue eyes was sitting behind me, hair brush in hand, "Just thought you could use some grooming, your hair's a mess." I slowly turned back around. The woman continued to brush my hair, "Anyway, my name is Utau, I'm Miki's aunt and Ikuto's sister."

"Utau…Hoshina?" I asked.

"Mmmmhm." She answered.

The door bell rang about ten minutes later. Yoru came down from upstairs to answer it, feet thudded across the hall. Someone appeared in front of me, Utau moved. I looked up, Daisuke was standing in front of me, he was breathing heavily. His face was tear stained, though that might just be the rain.

We looked at each other for a few minutes. He attempted to catch his breath; once his breathing evened out, he walked over to me. I expected him to slap me and yell; instead he pulled me into a hug. He cried, muttering about how big an idiot I was.

I hugged him back, I cried, and muttered about how sorry I was.

**Sorry it's short, trying to work my way into the new arc. This'll probably be the last update until after the Winter Holidays. Sowwy D:**


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy New Year, guys~ Sorry I'm so late about it. I'm enjoying our 2****nd**** snowday. :P**

"They did what?" Ikuto asked in surprise.

"Forced her into a singing contract." I mumbled.

"Why would they do that?" Utau mumbled.

"Her voice has the same ability yours had," I explained, "To turn Eggs into X-Eggs."

Utau, Amu, and Daisuke's eyes widened, "So then," Daisuke spoke out, "At the school festival, the X-Eggs. They weren't from you?"

I shook my head, "I can only turn a large amount of X-Eggs with piano music, similar to how Ikuto-san did with his violin."

Ikuto frowned, his eyes were blank, "So, what doest his "Old Easter" want exactly?"

I shrugged, "World domination, revenge, just for fun, no one really knows."

Amu's face saddened, "Who would do this for fun?"

"Uchida Aiko."

"But wait, isn't that the girl we used to hire to babysit Miki?" Amu asked. She bounced Suu, a few months old from what I heard, in her arms.

Ikuto nodded his head, "It is… Utau."

"Yes?"

"Turn on the TV, channel 96."

"O-Ok." Utau grabbed the TV's remote and turned it to the channel Ikuto requested, the music video channel.

"_In other news,"_ The woman announcer announced, _"It seems as though we have a new teen-star in the music industry!"_

"_Oh, yes,"_ Her male sidekick interrupted, _"And boy does she look like a winner! With her debut song "alIce", MIKI is definitely putting her mark on the record books."_

"_And here it is! "alIce" by MIKI." _The female partner turned to the male, _"You know, I heard a rumor that MIKI is related to Utau Hoshina!"_

"_No way…"_

The scene changed to the music video for "alIce". The melody started off sad and calming. Almost like a mother's lullaby. I started to feel sluggish, I began to fall asleep.

_Click._

_SLAP_

Apparently the song had begun to turn our (Daisuke, Ran, Yoru, and I) Eggs, so Amu and Utau went around and slapped each of us out of it. And Ikuto turned off the TV, which tends to help. But I didn't get how it affected me, I didn't have Gale anymore.

"How many times do they move around?" Ikuto asked me, Suu was in his arms now.

"Huh?" I asked, still a bit out of it.

"Old Easter, how many times do they move around?"

"They don't, they seem confident that they won't get caught… I can't show you where it is exactly, though. Every time we came near the hideout, they blindfolded me. Aiko's been planning this for a while." I mumbled.

"Well," Amu stated, "That's not stopping me. We're _going_ to find Miki."

"Yes," Ikuto agreed, "_We_ are, as in us," He pointed to everyone in the room but Amu and Suu, "And not you." He handed Suu back to Amu, who was pouting.

"But why?" She asked, taking Suu in her arms once again.

"You know perfectly well why!" Ikuto said strictly.

"Huh?" I turned to Ran.

"Oh, Mom's pregnant again." She blew on her nails, which she had just polished red.

Yoru made a face of disgust, which Daisuke and I mirrored.

~*~

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Utau, who had just seconds later burst through the door, shouted.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"I've scheduled up a Duet-Live! Miki and I are performing together!" Utau shouted. Kukai, Utau's husband, came in the next moment with their children, Daichi and Twins Ela and Iliana.

"No way?" I said in excitement.

Utau nodded, "_And_," she continued, "I got free tickets for your guys!" She reached into her purse and brought out three tickets, "I could only get three though…"

"I'll go with Minato and Daisuke, then." Ikuto said, and put his hand out for the tickets. Utau gave them to her brother, "When's the concert?" He asked as he studied the tickets.

"A week from yesterday, six days." Kukai explained. Utau looked at him strangely, "What, I can't know these things?"

"That' pretty sudden for a Live…" Daisuke muttered.

"It's for that convention coming up; they asked us on such short notice because their other performers couldn't make it." Utau sighed, "A little insulting, but it's the best we have for now." Utau crossed her arms.

Ikuto nodded, "You're right, thank you."

"So, is this the anime convention?" Daisuke asked, Utau nodded, "Sweet!" Daisuke exclaimed. I smiled a bit; Daisuke had always wanted to go to an anime convention ever since we were little. He would finally get his chance after 14 years of waiting.

I remembered conversation we had about two months ago, before I was forced into Old Easter.

"_Minato!"_ He had called out to me.

"_Yeah?"_

_His face was bright with excitement, "The annual anime convention, we're going this year right?"_

"_Yeah, of course. We've been saving for years."_

"_Do you think…?" He stammered, "We could invite Miki-chan with us?"_

My eyes widened, I looked over at Daisuke, his face was lightly blushing, as if remembering that same memory. I realized it then, something that made me feel automatically guilty; Daisuke liked Miki too.


	35. The Final Chapter

**Last chapter, I can't write this story anymore. :/ I'm not **_**feeling**_** it. It'll be long a little than usual hopefully. And I MIGHT post an epilogue or two.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of this crappily written story my friends~**

We were about an hour early, to avoid any possible suspicion. Daisuke was cosplaying someone I didn't recognize, Sebastian or something, from an anime about a butler. I was cosplaying too, unfortunately. Daisuke had forced me into an Axel costume, fire guy from Kingdom Hearts (which is just about the only game I enjoy playing.) Ikuto didn't cosplay. He was too cool.

We had split up, Ikuto and I were walking together and Daisuke was with Kukai.

"We'll have to get to the concert room soon; show's starting in ten minutes." Ikuto stated.

I nodded, "Hee hee," A girl behind me giggled, "Mind if I take a pic with you?" I turned around. A girl an inch or two shorter than me cosplaying Roxas smiled, batting her eyelashes and holding a camera in her hands. I looked at Ikuto, he shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She squealed and took the picture. Then she ran off to her friends, screaming "this is sooo going on my Myspace!" with out a thank you.

"Fangirls…" I mumbled. Ikuto nodded, as if he knew what it was like to have fangirls.

"I'm going to go save seats, I'll text you when the show's about to start if you're not already over there. Shop." He walked off towards the exit of the shopping are towards the main room where the concert was going to be held. I sighed and looked around. So much anime stuff…

~*~

Ikuto tapped me on the head, "Two minutes." I removed the magazine from my face.

"Where's Daisuke?" Ikuto gestured to behind him. I looked back; Daisuke was surfing through the pictures on his camera.

"Find a hot cosplayer?" I asked.

He looked up, face redder than my hair, "Well…I guess you could say that…" I rose on eyebrow, "I mean, she had a pretty good cosplay, but I wouldn't say _hot_."

"Who was she?"

"Antoinette-also known as Enju-, from that one Harvest Moon game. _Everything_ was perfect! Even her personality! She was so monotonous and uncaring it was like I was _talking_ to Antoinette!" He smiled brightly and showed me a picture he was able to take of the two of them.

To me it looked like the hair hanging down the side of her face (one of which was tied with a black ribbon) were dyed. Her hair was light blue, and her eyes were honey yellow, "I thought Antoinette's eyes were red?"

"That's the only thing that isn't perfect! The dress is perfect, the expression. The placement of the ribbon is a little off too, but she said it was easier to put it there instead of the strand behind her ear. She had to cut off a lot of her hair too."

"Time." Ikuto said.

The lights dimmed. And someone stepped out on stage, a single spot light illuminated one spot. A woman, Aiko, stood on the stage, "And now, the wonderful voice of Utau Hoshina!" The spotlight broke and reappeared. Utau was on stage, cosplaying Miku Hatsune the Vocaloid. That was one of the concert requirements, the singers had to cosplay a character of their choosing. As a joke of cosplaying Miku, Utau was singing "Melt".

I looked at the entrance to back nervously. A few minutes into Utau's performance, Kukai gave a signal from backstage. All of us got up, and walked to the backstage entrance.

A guard stood in our way, "They're with me." Kukai said from behind the guard. He nodded, and let us in.

Kukai lead us in a little further, "You'll have to go by yourselves now, I gotta make sure no one comes by. Just down the hall, the door's mark with "Two thirteen". OK?"

Ikuto nodded, "Got it."

Two thirteen wasn't hard to find, it was only three doors away from us, "And hear I thought this would be harder." I mumbled.

"Trust me, it will get harder." Ikuto mumbled. He fiddled with the lock. After a few seconds, a click echoed through the hallways. Daisuke gulped. I looked over at him, a drop of sweat tumbled down the side of his face.

Ikuto slowly opened the door.

"Hello." Said the monotone voice of a girl dressed exactly like Antoinette.

-

Needless to say, Daisuke was completely surprised.

"What?" Miki asked, "Is my hair frizzy?" She immediately turned to her mirror to inspect her hair.

"Tsukiyomi Miki," Miki turned towards Ikuto, "_What_ are you doing?"

"Making sure my hair isn't frizzed." She combed through it with her hand, "When hair is as short as this, it tends to get frizzy fairly easy." She sighed, "Aiko said you'd guys would be coming." She whispered, "I didn't believe her."

"Why not?" I asked. Ikuto looked at me with a questioning look.

"She always told me my family didn't care, and that you two were my friends out of pity…" She gazed into the mirror sadly. And then flickered her gaze to us.

"That's not anywhere near the truth!" Ikuto just about shouted, "Miki, your family loves you more than anything. Daisuke and Minato are two of your _best friends_, both saved your life when they could've easily not!"

Miki twisted her bang around her finger, "Well…"

"_Miki, on stage! Miki on stage!_" The voice of Aiko called through the halls, "Oh, looky here! Scum!" Aiko was behind us, smiling. Miki stood up and started walking in our direction. When she was by the door, Aiko shoved us in the room, Miki ran out the door, and then they locked us in.

"Greeeeaaaaaat." Daisuke announced.

-

"Air vent." I pointed to the roof, "We can use-" Miki's voice began to flood the room from said air vent.

"Hurry!" Daisuke screamed. We all scrambled to make a mountain of furniture to reach the air vent. Once we did, it took a few seconds to yank it off. I clambered into and then turned to help Daisuke up.

I turned back to help Ikuto, "Just go!" He shouted, "I'll be too big to fit in there anyway. But I swear, if anything happens to Miki—"

"Got it!" Daisuke and I began to crawl towards Miki's singing voice, hoping we weren't just hearing an echo from a completely different room.

-

Daisuke had Character Transformed, I was still the same. I'd lost Gale, he was with Miki. Or maybe he'd just disappeared all together, what with Miki's condition.

"Ready?" Daisuke asked, looking at me through clothed eyes.

"Yeah, let's end this."

"I'll take care of the X-Eggs and convention-goers, you do whatever you can to help Miki."

"Got it." Daisuke was never the leader. I always was. To have him bossing me around, I was proud of him. I was also jealous at how bravely he was taking this situation. I should've been the one barking orders; Miki was _my_ girlfriend, even if it was only for a few hours.

Daisuke kicked the air vent out of the way and hopped down, I followed. Daisuke immediately began directing people out, I turned towards Miki. She still had her mike in hand, she looked like she didn't care that we interrupted her Live. Aiko, however, was furious.

"_Just what are you doing?_" She screeched.

I ignored her, "Miki…" I held out my hand. Just a simple gesture of I'm-here-for-you.

She looked at the hand. She blinked a few times, not understanding what it there for. I walked towards her, she didn't move. Soon I was only a few inches away from her. I did the only I could think to do.

I hit her head.

-

Miki stared at me furiously, "_Ando Minato_," She yelled, "_What_ was that?!"

"Welcome home." I smiled.

She blinked, "Wha?"

"Could you hurry up!?" Daisuke yelled. Not only was he fighting off the X-Eggs, he was also fighting off Aiko from getting to us. Ikuto ran into the room, Kukai behind him. He signaled thumbs up, meaning he'd just called the police.

I smiled and returned the gesture.

"What's…happening?"

"No time at the moment," I grabbed her forearms, "Character Transform, now."

"With who…?"

I pointed to all three of her Characters floating towards her, "Crys!" They cried, "Transform with Crys!"

Miki nodded her head. The next moment she was in an elegant gown, similar to Crys's. Her hair was littered with ribbons, her dress too. Pink, white, and black ribbons, "Diamond Maiden…" She muttered, "_Greeeaaat._" She moaned.

I pointed to Daisuke, "X-Egg purification? Please?" I asked.

She nodded, "You might wanna close your eyes," She said, "The purification can be a little bright."

I did so.

**BACK TO MIKI'S POV**

The police soon arrived to take Aiko away. She was furious that she'd lost, but all was good. I was normal again, as were all my Characters. Minato and Daisuke explained what had happened in the past few days. After I soaked it all in, Minato asked me to be his girlfriend again-though more official this time.

"Of course," I playfully punched his shoulder, "Who else is gonna make me laugh?"

I gave Daisuke a hug, partly because I felt sorry for him, and partly because he deserved it.

When we got home, Dad almost locked me in my room. I even heard mumbling about homeschooling.

Mom slapped him, "No, my baby will _not_ be homeschooled! Not one out of five will be homeschooled!"

"Five?" I asked, doing mental math.

Yoru-who was smuggling me into a hug-, rolled his eyes, "Mom's pregnant."

"Again." Ran sighed. I giggled.

Tomorrow I would start school again. I sighed, hopefully Minato would make up a good excuse for my—Oh, wait. I was a pop singer now; that would even worse going to school!

I groaned, "Aww, poor Miki-chan~" Ki giggled.

"Shut it." All my character giggled as I drifted into sleep.

-

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ringing, "Hello?" I asked, and then yawned.

"Wake up, love. Time to get ready for school." The line went dead. My eyes scrunched in confusion. I looked at recent calls, _Minato 3_, was the most recent. I smiled, realizing that it was indeed my boyfriend.

"What was that?" Van asked, all three Characters come out of their respected Eggs.

"Just Minato, calling to get me up for school."

Crys giggled, "Oh~, it was much more than that."

I blushed, "Geez, no hiding from you, eh?"

"We ARE you!" Ki explained.

I laughed, "Right, right." I got up out of bed, throwing the covers half-way off my bed. I was about to open the door, when I noticed how quiet Ki, Van, and Crys were.

"What's up guys?" I turned. They all had shocked expressions. I followed their gazes to my bed. Soon my face mimicked theirs.

On my bed, was an Egg.

**That's where the story ends, my friends. :)**

**I'm glad to finally be able to let this go. It's been with me for, like, three years. Hahaha. No really. I MIGHT decide to put up an epilogue, but I doubt it. Maybe Minato and Miki's wedding, haha. :)**

**I hope you fully enjoyed **_**This! Is Who I Want To Be!**_**, I had some fun writing it.**

**Review my friends, or Ikuto will cry once again~**


End file.
